Not As Easy As It Seems
by Brittaannyy.Noel
Summary: When Hermione's cursed by Dolohov it triggers... something. Something primitive and magical, like Draco's heritage. Draco Malfoy isn't as heartless as everybody thinks he is. Just because Draco's a Veela and Hermione happens to be his mate doesn't make him 'good'. Hermione's not all good either, but she's not like Draco. They have each other, and Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. Neither do I own certain facts that will be presented in this story. If anything seems familiar, it's probably because it's on Pottermore or HP Wiki. That's where I got all my information after all. I only own the plotline and love to play with the characters.**

 **Another disclaimer: Most of this chapter is from Chapter 32 Out of the Fire and onward. Anything that you recognize is from the book.**

Heads-up: FYI Sirius will NOT be dying because I have need for him in the future. I'm not too sure about any other deaths yet, seeing as personally, I hated all of the people dying as they did. We shall see who goes, and who doesn't. ALSO, Draco is NOT a sweetheart in this story. I'm not necessarily saying he's bad, but as JK Rowling likes to state, he's not a good guy. He's got a Dark side to him and I personally love that dark side. Yes, Hermione is going to be a little dark because of the situations I will be placing her in. BUT, Hermione will still be a champion for the light, to an extent. This is a Hermione/Draco fanfiction, and yes Draco is a Veela and Hermione is his mate. Sadly, there's not much information on Veela's in the HP universe. So I went with what I could find and ran with it. I hope you enjoy this story as I'm extremely excited for how this will be written.

 _Placed in Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix, before they lead Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest._

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Umbridge's Office**_

They were caught. Harry's scalp burned from where Umbridge had grasped him to pull him out of her fireplace. He took a glance at Hermione, seeing she was pinned to the wall by Millicent Bulstrode. He looked over to see Malfoy watching them, a smirk twisted on his cruel face while he was playing with Harry's wand. There was rustling going on outside of Umbridge's office, yelps of pain as well. In stumbled four Slytherins, each holding onto his friends that were trying to create the diversion he needed to talk to Sirius. A Slytherin by the last name of Warrington threw Ron into the room harshly before grabbing him again.

"That's the last of them Professor. That one" –Pointing in Neville's direction –"was quite difficult and unexpected. He was trying to save the female Weasley and put up a small fight. Nothing we couldn't handle, of course." Warrington threw a smirk in Harry's direction.

One look at Ginny, and he was furious to see her in the arms of a large girl, whose name he couldn't recall. Neville was being suffocated by Crabbe, Ron in the arms of Warrington, and Luna in the arms of Theodore Nott. Although, Luna wasn't struggling in Nott's grip, and his hold was rather…intimate. Harry let the thought go quite quickly as Umbridge grasped his scalp again. She placed him in a chair, binding him to it as she walked to hers. This caused Hermione to struggle more against Bulstrode.

"Careful, love," Malfoy started, "She might like all that wiggling, Granger. Especially, since you're in something a little more…revealing." Malfoy laughed low and dark. Hermione stilled, shooting him glares and not giving a damn about the lewd look in his eyes. He laughed again at her expression, tossing Potter's wand in the air repeatedly, catching it every time.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way, Malfoy" Ron shouted, trying to get out of Warrington's grip to reach Draco. Draco's eyes finally flew away from Hermione towards Ron, his glare darkening the gray in his eyes.

"Last I was knew Weasley, you let the little Magbob* sit there crying as you scampered off with that little of a tramp you call a girlfriend. What changed that? Granger show a little more skin than you're used to seeing and decide that maybe she'd be a good fuck?" His drawl was low, and strong. Hermione was confused at the term 'Magbob', not understanding the name. It almost sounded as horrible as Mudblood, yet the way Malfoy used it, there was no malicious tone behind it. She watched on as Warrington gagged Ron.

 _Ahem._

Draco's sneer turned to his neutral expression once more and looked towards Umbridge.

"Language, Draco. Let's leave the verbal sparring for later when you get to oversee his detention," Umbridge tut out, her tone sickeningly sweet. Then, she rounded on Harry, a small, close-lipped smile on her face.

"Now Potter," she sneered. "Tell me, who were you trying to contact? Dumbledore? The half-breed giant? I know it's wasn't Minerva, seeing as she's too sick to contact anyone." There was a half-smirk gracing her ugly face.

"As far as I was concerned, it was none of your business who I talked to, _Professor_ ," Harry sneered at her. Umbridge just frowned as if she had eaten something distasteful. Harry tried to move out of the seat, his struggling getting him nowhere.

"None of my—" She was astonished, and quite sick of the young wizard's attitude. "None of my business? I work for the Ministry of Magic, Potter. EVERYTHING is my business! You little bastard!" Umbridge was starting to turn red. Harry's face became stony at the word bastard. Hermione looked ready to throw hell's fire at the woman. Harry was like her brother. No one got to disrespect him that way.

"That's how you want to play this Mr. Potter then fine. Draco!" Malfoy didn't even flinch at her shriek, his eyes turning from the ceiling slowly to stare at the short witch. His face was blank, still an unmoving mask.

"Please fetch me Severus? I require his assistance."

Neville's purple face, paled at the idea of the potions master. Crabbe still hadn't let up on the grip he had around the Gryffindor's neck. Draco let a smirk slide on his face, turning with his cloak flowing behind him, a reminder of the Professor he was going to fetch.

Hermione and Harry both looked at each other, as the others looked fearful. Both of them had the same idea. How could they have been so stupid to have forgotten of Snape, a member of the Order of Phoenix. Someone that could've helped reach Sirius to stop him from heading to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione's breath exhaled quickly as she realized their mistake.

Draco returned quickly, Snape right behind him. "You called, Dolores?" Everyone could see Neville quiver at Snape's drawl. Crabbe laughed at Neville's fear. Luna looked at him with a blank gaze and gave him a small smile when he locked eyes with her.

"Yes, Severus, I did. I'm in need of more Veritaserum to interrogate Potter."

"I gave you the last of my stores supply last time you interrogated Potter. You were to use only three drops. Are you telling me you managed to use all of it?" Snape arched a dark eyebrow in her direction. Umbridge flushed under his gaze, seemingly embarrassed. She looked at all the students, daring them to meet her eyes. Only two did, and that was Harry and Hermione.

Hermione turned her gaze away from Umbridge, rolling her eyes as the dumb broad asked Snape to make her another batch, just to get shot down in front of her 'students'. She was asking the questions of a first year. Snape went to turn away before Harry blurted out about Padfoot. His words caused Snape to stop in his trek, but not to turn towards him.

Malfoy looked on curiously as he saw Hermione's eyes turn towards his godfather, hope deep in them. He listened to Umbridge tattle on, but never really catching anything she said until she started to say the torture curse. His eyes snapped forward towards her, surprised that she would even try it in Hogwarts, no matter who she knew. He looked back to Granger as she protested.

"Harry—Harry we have to tell her!" Bulstrode pinned Granger closer to the wall. Draco was curious more than ever that the golden girl even spoke out.

Potter protested her statements, even as she made a valid point of there being no real reason why they shouldn't, seeing as the pink hippo was going to get her way anyways. He had to give her credit, the Magbob really did know what was best for everyone.

"It looks like the know-it-all Mudblood's going to fess up, students." Umbridge's nauseating laugh echoed in the room. "Come now, dear girl. Tell me _everything_!"

Weasley tried shouting his protest against Granger's voice, but his gag prevented it making any sense. Umbridge moved to Granger, grabbing her roughly from Bulstrode's grip and shoving her in her chair.

"Do tell sweet, filthy girl."

"We—we were trying to reach Dumbledore…"

Harry stopped breathing, and Ron stopped pushing to get away from Warrington. Neville finally inhaled his first full breathe as Crabbe loosened his grip slightly. Ginny sagged against her captor and Luna's head shot towards Hermione, Nott being the only one to notice there was a reaction to Granger's words. Hermione ran her hands over her face and threw her hair, seeming distressed.

"You know where he is?!" Umbridge started to bounce in excitement.

"Well, no, but we were talking to every local and public place, trying—trying to find him. We had to tell him you see—had to tell him…"

"Yes? Yes!? Tell him what?"

"That—that the weapon was ready." Hermione looked devastated that she had broken their secret.

Umbridge's mouth dropped open. "A weapon? A weapon that Dumbledore could use to destroy the Ministry?"

"Yes—Yes, and we've finished it for him and we—we need to tell him. But we—we can't find him. A-and we need to tell him—or else he'll be so disappointed in us." Hermione was sobbing behind her hands at this point. Malfoy grinned at the idea that Granger was so upset that a Professor would be disappointed in her.

"Take me! Show me this weapon! Now!" Umbridge moved out of her space and grabbed Potter, releasing the spell she had on him. Hermione didn't move, and attempted to keep her gaze forlorn as she watched Harry wince in pain when she grabbed his hair again. No one touched her family and hurt them.

"I—I won't. Not w-w-with them," her gaze narrowed between her fingers at the Slytherins.

"You don't get to make the rules here, Ms. Granger. I do."

"Then I hope they learn how to use our weapon and use it against you! I hope they do so because you so desperately deserve it! Let's invite the whole bloody school then, shall we," Hermione shouted, her bottom lip trembling She bit it to hold it in place.

Umbridge looked around at her Inquisitorial Squad, narrowing her eyes on Malfoy for his smirk. He let his face slip back into its poker state. Blank, unreadable. "Professor, maybe two others should go—"

"No! Malfoy, I am perfectly capable of handling two teenagers on my own. No… You stay here and make sure none of this lot gets away." She rounded on Hermione and Harry, pointing her wand at the two of them. "Now, you two, lead the way."

 _ **Hogwarts Grounds**_

Harry was looking at Hermione, bewildered that she was actually pulling this off. Until, he realized that she was leading them into the Forbidden Forest. They passed Hagrid's hut when he realized where exactly they were going.

"It's in the half-breed's hut isn't it, the mangly oaf." Harry suppressed the urge to physically beat this woman. Hermione's stance straightened once more.

"No," she called softly. "It's located in the forest. Deep inside so no students can come across it."

Harry kept trying to catch Hermione's eye, trying to see what she had planned. She refused to look in his direction, but he could see a small smirk on her face. Instead of going the way towards Grawp, they headed in the direction to Aragog's nest. Umbridge fell a few feet behind them, but neither helped her to get up. If anything, Hermione's pace increased. "It's just a bit further up here!"

"Hermione! Keep it down or else we'll be heard!" She grinned savagely at him then, Umbridge being too far away from them to see.

"Hush, Potter. Let them all hear that I'm in this forest—" She didn't get to finish as an arrow swarmed past her head, sticking into the tree in front of her.

They all turned to look at the centaur that shot the arrow. Not two seconds later, there was a heard rushing around them in a circle.

"What are you doing on our lands, witch and wizard?!"

"Land that was given to you because the ministry decreed it so, you filthy half—"

"Half-breed?!" They were outraged.

Harry looked at Hermione to see an evil smile gracing her lips. It was something he'd never seen from her before and it slightly scared him. Yet, he knew now that this was her plan. Umbridge continued to shriek at the centaurs, pissing them off even further.

"Take the fat one back to camp. She will be dealt with immediately." They threw a screaming Umbridge over one of the backs of the centaurs. Her cries died down when they were so far away

"What of the young ones?"

"We do not hurt foals, you know this."

"But they were with her! They should be punished as well." Harry and Hermione looked at each other in fear.

"We were forced to be with her! We have nothing to do with her," Hermione cried.

"So you brought her here to be dealt with?! So, we could do your dirty work?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Nonsense! We are not like Firenze! We do not indulge in the matters of humans, yet you bring them for us to deal with! No, Bane, they shall be punished!"

Before they could enclose the two teenagers, the ground shook beneath them.

"Hagger?" Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Grawp had heard them. "Hermy? Hermy, where's Hagger?"

Hermione gripped Harry with a death grip on his arm. She looked terrified of the giant, yet relieved just as Harry felt. "I—I don't know Grawp!"

"GRAWP WANTS HIS HAGGER! HAGGER! HAGGER!" His feet were falling down, causing the centaurs to run amuck. They shot arrows at Grawp, making him more upset. As they struck at Grawp, they made breaks in the skin causing blood to spray down onto the ground. He brought his hands down to swat at the centaurs, and Harry and Hermione took the advantage and ran. Grawp ran after the centaurs off in the other direction.

After catching their breath, they ran back to the grounds of Hogwarts, making a back-up plan to save their friends. As they walked out of the forest, the two were arguing, trying to figure out the best way to get to Sirius as soon as possible.

"We need a plan Harry, and I hope you have a good one!" Hermione was exhausted with the day's events but knew it wasn't over quite yet.

"Yeah, just what is our plan?" Both teens turned towards the voice that belonged to the third of their Golden Trio.

"But—How—How did you get away?" Hermione was looking them all over, checking for more injuries as they explained their escape. She looked at Ginny gratefully when she heard about her hexing Malfoy with a Bat-Bogey hex. To which the girl simply replied, "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"We're at an impasse here though. We've got no way to get to the Ministry, Snape's not helping whatsoever and Padfoot is in trouble," Hermione stated.

"You can't come with me. This isn't something I can ask you to do for me," Harry said. He was worried and didn't need anyone else to get hurt in the process. Neville looked at him hard. "You really think we'd let you go alone? There's no need to ask us, Harry. We're Dumbledore's Army. We're going because we want to. Now let's head out there, and kick some butt!"

"Yes, that's all fine and dandy that is, but what in the bloody hell are we going to do to get there?" Ron asked.

"Thestrals, of course." Everyone turned to look at the blonde girl. Harry looked at Luna, seeing the thestrals next to her, as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all stared hopelessly at nothing.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else we can do, is there," Hermione said. She paled immensely at the idea of flying. No matter what she will always hate it. Especially if she had to ride something she couldn't see.

With that in mind, they all left for the ministry.

 _ **Inside Hogwarts**_

Draco Malfoy was pissed. He was pissed that the Weaslette had gotten the best of him; the loathsome, little bitch. He sneered at anyone that got in his way as he headed back for Umbridge's office. They all ran out of his way, or turned back around to avoid going in the same direction as him. His magic vibrated against the halls in his fury. The first years, gave whimpers as his magic lashed out, accidently. Yet, he made no effort to rein it in.

"Oi, mate! Where are you headed off too?" Theodore Nott walked beside him, matching his brisk pace.

"Where do you think, Nott? If those imbeciles are heading anywhere, they've managed to lose Umbridge. I'm alerting my father." Draco was upset that Theo wasn't affected by his magic. Instead, Theo's magic reacted as a shield against Draco's. The perks of growing up in dark families that never controlled their magic.

"How do you know they aren't on the grounds," Nott asked, his voice low and deep. Draco's tone matched his, "Did you think you were the only one that caught the sudden mood change when Granger fessed up what she did?"

Theodore stilled, causing Draco to just nod his head. "That's what I thought."

Running up the last step on the third floor, he rounded a quick left and into Umbridge's classroom, heading to the back to her office. He pushed for the door but saw that it was locked. A simple alohomora hadn't worked.

"Step back Theo. _Bombarda_." Draco didn't have to raise his tone for the door to smash open, his magic still roaming freely and ravaging. As he grabbed the floo powder and threw it in, the flames reacted to his magic, coming out higher and hotter, if they could damage, as he stepped into the grate. "Choose to follow if you must Theo. But whatever you see—" Draco smirked at him, "—don't be afraid. Malfoy Manor."

After Draco disappeared in the flames, he shivered at how quickly Draco's tone turned dark. He knew he shouldn't have followed. He should've gone back down to the Slytherin dorms until Snape returned from wherever he had run off to. But with Luna Lovegood having followed her friends, he wasn't going to wait to hear some cock and bull story from the teachers. He was going to find out the real truth. After all, he had to keep tabs on his future intended. There was no way in hell he was going to let her go so easily, and no way in hell he was going to let anyone disrespect her. He was, after all, a Nott.

 _ **At the Ministry**_

She knew it was a ruse. She tried so desperately to tell Harry that this wasn't true. That he should've taken his Occlumency lessons more seriously. _But he never fucking listened._ Hermione sighed as she dodged another spell. She turned quickly and threw a stunner at the person that was chasing her, Harry, and Neville. They dived into an office laying low.

"I'VE FOUND THEM! HERE, IN AN OFFICE—"

" _Silencio,"_ Hermione hissed out. The death eater was silenced, but his partner followed in. He went to aim at Hermione. "You're going to regret that, you filthy, little Mudblood!"

Before he could start his spell Harry had knocked him down with a Petrificus Totalus. Hermione looked at him in surprise, "Well done, Harr—" but her appraisal was cut short. The death eater she had silenced had shot her down with an unknown spell. She gasped in pain, the spell hitting her in the ribs, but she felt it go further into her lower stomach. The pain was so great from the spell and the effects it had on her body had knocked her unconscious. But before she collapsed, one image ran through her mind unwillingly: the dark, stormy blue-gray gaze of Draco Malfoy.

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

 _ **(45 Minutes before Hermione's cursed)**_

"Draco, darling, what are you doing here?" Narcissa Malfoy was confused at her son's presence. She felt his magic, licking at her skin, yet she didn't shudder in fear of it. She was dressed in her night robes, heavy to stop the cold from seeping into her skin in the cold manor. She looked into his eyes as he focused on her, and saw his gaze that reminded her of her mothers. Fear shot down her spine before he focused back at the fireplace as Theodore Nott came through the Floo.

"Theodore?" Now she was seriously confused. "What in the damnation are you two doing here at the Manor?"

"Where's father, mother?" Draco's tone low and dark, but not vicious. "He's just left, Draco. Your father, aunt, and others have left with the Dark Lord not long ago to the Ministry. You knew this, why—"

"Because it's not a damned raid on records they're doing, mother!" His voice had a growl to it.

"Narcissa, we had something occur at school," Theo started. Narcissa sighed heavily, knowing already, that it had something to do with that blasted witch. Theodore continued. "Umbridge caught Potter and his friends trying to communicate with someone. Granger lied for them, thinking Umbridge would fall for it."

"And, of course, Dolores did. She's a buffoon that blasted woman. I've never cared for her before, but to not realize that a Magbob that's gifted with the name Greatest Witch of her Age could come up with anything…Well, I guess Dolores has never been that smart. Come, you look like you two could deal with a drink. You can discuss with me what you needed to tell your father, I shall pass it on to Bella." Narcissa turned, gracefully, to the drawing room. "Continue to tell me what happened."

And so the two teens did as was bid. Narcissa poured them both drinks of Firewhiskey and sat down on one of the loveseats. "So, you're telling me that Potter and Granger managed to lose Dolores in the Forbidden Forest?"

The boys both nodded their heads. Narcissa looked away in disgust. "Draco, I understand why you're here, but Theodore I do not." He piercing blue gaze shifted to Theodore.

"Well, you see, there's another girl with them. Father will recognize her if he's with them. Her name is Luna Lovegood… She's my intended. Our mothers used to be close when we were younger, and after the both of us lost ours—" he choked up at this. Theodore had never gotten over his mother's death, as much as everyone thought it was his father's doing, it was his little sisters. Accidental magic in the womb…well the end result was fairly obvious for the both of them. "—When we both lost them, my father and hers had always stuck us together, until I left for Hogwarts. Because of that, they drew up a marriage draft for the both of us. Neither of us refused and it was official as of last year before the return of our Lord…Her friends don't know, and you know the others won't care about her because she's on the other side. I wanted to warn my father of her presence."

Narcissa nodded, understanding Nott's concern. Draco looked on impassively. His eyes still a darkened color that gave Narcissa some fear. "Alright, I will return shortly. I will contact Bella and be back, feel free to stay for the night."

Narcissa walked out of the drawing room into her office. There sat a piece of glass…one that only few Blacks knew about. She knew their cousin, Sirius, possessed the other pair.

" _Bella…Bellatrix."_ Her blue eyes were looking into the shard before they were replaced with a pair of dark brown.

" _Yes, Cissy?_ "

" _Alert the Dark Lord, and my husband of not only Potter's arrival, but a rather large group of teenagers. As well as alert them and Lord Nott of a Lovegood's presence. She's not to be harmed, as she is Theodore's intended._ " There was a sigh on Bellatrix's end.

" _The message shall be passed along, sister. They have arrived, and we shall be home soon. Farewell, Cissy._ "

"Farewell and safe travels, sister," Narcissa said to her own blue eyes. She was always afraid that her family would be injured whenever they went out, especially her sister. She had lost one already and didn't want to lose the other. She looked up into the room next to her office, the one with the Black family tree on the walls. As she walked in she breathed in a deep breath, staring at the black marks made by their family. Her hand rested on her sisters, Andromeda's.

"Mother…" Draco was leaning against the doorway, staring at her with that dark gaze of his, questioningly.

"Did you know Draco, that your Aunt and I are not so much the same as our parents… That we don't believe in anyone being burnt off of our family tree." Draco shrugged off the wall to come stand next to her, staring at the wall, at all the members that had been burnt off.

"I did not," he said quietly.

"We never believed that the world was as black and white as everybody makes it out to be. Your Aunt Andromeda is our prime example." Draco wasn't used to seeing this side of his mother. He was used to her cold, detached exterior. "We believe that there are Mudblood's, of course, but as your father and I call Ms. Granger, there are Magbob's as well. Your Uncle is a Magbob, too."

"But, these aren't our Lord's beliefs, mother. I thought you thought as he did?"

"Once upon a time they were his beliefs, Draco. Too much dark magic not associated with any light magic has twisted him. He only believes in power and immortality. There's so much more you have to learn, my dragon; so much more to understand." Draco nodded before heading back to the drawing room. "Why don't you boys head to bed? I'll be up there soon enough with everything you shall need for the evening."

Draco followed his mother's advice, grabbing Theo and heading upstairs to their rooms. Once he showed Theo where his room would be, he headed to his room. His magic had been difficult to reign in all night. He was washing his face when he finally decided to look in the mirror. Instead of his light colored eyes that he was gifted from both parents, they were dark, frightening. He looked closer but had a hard time focusing as his vision began to swim. His magic spiked, throwing him off balance enough for him to grab the counter as support. His breathing became rushed, and the room started to heat up with the amount of magic he was releasing. Then, there was a pain in his ribs and lower stomach, feeling like fire making a straight line through him.

From below in her office, Narcissa felt the surge of magic and ran as fast as she could upstairs to its source. Theo ran out of his room, right behind her as she barged into Draco's room. She ran to his bathroom, slamming open the doors. "Draco? Draco?!"

She saw him grasping his side. When he opened his eyes they were no longer dark, as they had returned to his normal color but were shining as if light was reflecting into them. His fingernails had grown an inch and were sharpened to a deadly point, and his canines had lengthened as well. She thought he wouldn't have had the gene because he was male. That he had missed it.

"Draco what are you feeling right now?" She asked him, worriedly.

"All I feel is pain. But it's not mine." He made a low whine in his throat. He closed his eyes, seeing nothing but whiskey brown eyes. The same ones he stared into earlier.

"It's Granger, I think. I think she's hurt." Narcissa's breath was one of relief. He wasn't experiencing the full transformation, yet.

"Do you feel a pull to her? Any pain that's your own?"

His breath was slowing, but coming in heavy breaths. "No. No, none of my own."

"Good, Draco I need you to stand okay? I need you to focus on bringing in your magic." He nodded, grasping the counter to use as leverage. Theo stood in the door way, confused as all hell, but knowing to wait to ask any questions. As soon as Draco was standing, he leaned against the counter, looking at his mother for answers.

"I'll answer any questions you have soon, my dragon, but I need you to focus on your magic."

"Yeah, yeah I can—I can—" He was cut off at the noise of people coming into his room.

The others had returned from the Ministry. Lucius, Bella, and Nott Sr. had came in Draco's room; Lucius and Bella having sensed Draco's magic.

"Father," Draco nodded in Lucius' direction.

"Son. It was good that you informed us the rest were there. Now what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Draco nodded at his father's concern, knowing that every once and awhile the man showed concern for his heir. "Is—Is everything alright with Granger?"

Lucius looked towards his wife, confused at the question. Bella, having known what was going on based on Narcissa's reaction, answered for him. "Dolohov cursed her. It was supposed to be a simple, harmless spell, but she silenced him. It was cast with a different intent than it should've been; one that could scar her for life in ways unforeseen. She was unconscious when we left."

Draco looked at his Aunt, his pain moving into his heart as he gasped and collapsed where he stood. Luckily, Theo was fast and caught him before he hit the ground. He looked at everyone, confused even more about why Draco would care about Granger's state. He looked at his father, concerned about Luna's state before receiving a nod from his father that she was fine. He took one look at Lucius' face before looking at Narcissa. "What in the bloody fuck just happened?"

Narcissa looked to her husband, back to her sister. "It seems, Theodore… It seems that Draco has the Veela gene that runs though the Black bloodline. And it seems that since Ms. Granger was harmed in a certain way, it triggered a reaction, which means that she may be Draco's mate. If he was seeing her as she was hurt, then it's very possible. It would mean that something so severe happened to her that it caused her magic to spark Draco's prematurely. We can only tell though, if she saw him. If she did, then it was her magic's way of letting her know about him."

Theodore sat there in shock, before dragging Draco to his bed. "You know she'll never accept him, right." His look was forlorn as he gazed upon his best friend.

"He has two years before his transformation…In which he just needs to find his mate. He has until eighteen to mark her as his."

"Bloody fuck Drake," Theo whispered, running a hand through his dark hair. "Of course you'd be mated to a witch that fucking despises you.

 **A/N: This is just the beginning. And I hope you all enjoyed it. Anything that seems familiar here is all from the book.**

 ***Magbob= a term I found on Harry Potter wiki. It's a nickname for muggleborns, but where as Mudblood is an insult, Magbob is an endearment that purebloods used for muggleborns. There's so many interesting things you find out, especially on pottermore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. Neither do I own certain facts that will be presented in this story. If anything seems familiar, it's probably because it's on Pottermore or HP Wiki. That's where I got all my information after all. I only own the plotline and love to play with the characters.**

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **Department of Mysteries**_

It was cold; very, very cold. It was loud, as all the sounds in the hall were crashing together. Hermione could hear yelling and screaming. The air above her was cold, but crackling with magic. She felt the heat of a spell shoot past her. She opened her eyes slowly, and tried to focus on her breathing. When she finally inhaled a full breath, she cried out in pain. A sharp pain went across her torso, causing her to become fully aware of the situation around her.

"Granger!" Hermione twisted onto her stomach, looking behind her for the voice that called her name. She saw Shaklebolt running towards her as he threw a spell behind him, not bothering to look. "Kingsley," she breathed out.

Hermione put her hands underneath her and pushed up. She ignored the pain she was experiencing and kept low to the ground, slamming into the tall auror, letting him push her behind him.

"Kingsley, where's my wand?"

"Neville handed it to Luna when he had to carry you. Can you run?"

She winced grasping her side. "Well, don't have much of a choice, now do I?" Kingsley moved her around as he continued to battle against the Death Eaters.

"I need to get you out of here-"

"No! I need to get to Luna. I'll be damned if I let Dolohov get away from cursing me. And I'm definitely not leaving Harry behind!" Hermione's glare was fierce. She was fuming at the thought of running away, like a scared little girl. She was the brightest witch of her age, damn it. And she'd be damned if she let a little pain stop her from fighting.

"KINGSLEY, MOVE!" Hermione looked at the bright light coming their way, the same purple curse that struck her earlier. Hermione took a look in the castor's direction, seeing Dolohov looked back to normal and was grinning at her. Hermione ducked, knowing Kingsley was going to be too late to block it. A loud collision sounded, causing her to look up. In front of them stood a large, light gray shield. Kingsley looked on in shock, as did the Death Eaters. The order used the distraction to their advantage, and advanced on them.

When Kingsley looked back to her, he looked in awe. "Hermione, how—how did you—" She didn't wait for him to finish and took off in pursuit of Luna.

When she spotted the blonde girl, she saw her wand sticking through Luna's bun, making sure she didn't lose it. Hermione ran behind the girl, grabbing her wand and taking Luna's back, attacking anyone that got too close.

"Glad to see you back, Hermione. You had us worried there for a minute," the blonde girl told her.

"You can never keep me out of a fight, Luna." She grinned impishly. One curse got past the two girls, only to be blocked by a Death Eater. Hermione looked on, eyes narrowed at the strange behavior. Luna smiled.

"Thank you, Lincoln." The man looked at Luna, nodded and took off in a different direction. Hermione rounded on Luna. "What in the bloody hell was that, Lovegood?!" Luna blushed, grabbed her arm and took her to a corner where their backs weren't exposed. Hermione looked at Luna, doubt creeping into her mind. Who was this girl, and why in the hell was she being protected by Nott Sr. of all people?

"There's something I never told you all—" the small girl ducked her head as a spell whizzed towards them. "—But Lincoln is going to my father in law in three years. Theodore Nott is my intended and we're to be married a month after I turn seventeen."

"Expelliarmus! Luna…You can't be serious?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hermione looked at her in disbelief, causing her to lose focus. She was hit in the side with a Stupefy, causing her to buckle. Her side throbbed, horribly, not allowing her to stand. Luna hauled her up, dragging her to stand behind Remus. When she looked up at the person that hit her, she saw Bellatrix smiling madly in her direction.

"Did that hurt, little Mudblood?" Hermione's eyes glazed over as the pain kept echoing in her body. Whatever spell Dolohov had used earlier was a lot more damaging than she thought. Hermione threw her wand in Bellatrix's direction, whispering a stinging her. Bellatrix blocked it, but couldn't block the Diffindo that came her way. The dark witch's arm was cut deeply, causing her to advance on Hermione. Remus moved forward, creeping to defend Neville from a curse approaching him from behind. Hermione was on her own, stuck on the ground because of the pain.

Hermione rolled out of the way as Bellatrix kept creeping towards her. One look at the witch and Hermione could see a look in her eyes, causing her to seem crazed for blood. _Her blood._

"Not so fast, cousin." Sirius was grinning at Bellatrix madly, showing the resemblance between the two. Bellatrix looked in his direction, her expression changing to an unreadable one, before it returned to her previous expression.

"You're no cousin of mine, you filthy blood traitor!" She threw a crucio at Sirius, and he pounced to the side, dodging it easily. "You'll have to better than that, Bella," Sirius taunted. The woman screamed in anger, throwing her all into her curses.

Sirius laughed as he dodged each one, not once throwing a spell in her direction. "Come on Bella, you remember as children I've always been able to get away. I know you can do better than that! Show me what you've got, Trixie!" Bellatrix froze, mid-curse looking at him, confused. She looked at him once more, before shuddering slowly. She took in her surroundings before realization dawned on her face. Hermione sat behind a stone, taking in the scene before her, watching Bellatrix curse Sirius with a white light. There were no words spoken, yet she looked on as Sirius fell to the ground. Her face solemn, as Sirius closed his eyes. She closed her eyes once more, and when she opened them they were crazed.

"SIRIUS!" Harry's scream froze everyone. He went to run to Sirius but Hermione got to him first as Remus grabbed Harry. Bellatrix ran, laughing as she went through a doorway. Hermione skidded to her knees, ignoring the pain in her ribs, looking for signs of life. She saw him breathe before looking up to Remus and Harry. "He's alive."

Harry breathed in a sigh of relief before determination set in his expression and he was off after Bellatrix. "Harry! Harry, no, come back!" Remus tried to chase after him, but was forced to block a curse from Lucius Malfoy. Hermione stayed over Sirius, protecting him from any Death Eater's curses as he lay there. She defended him with a passion she had never had before… until she was cursed by another Death Eater once more. She fell against Sirius, the pain in her side still throbbing even after she lost consciousness. Luna once again stepped up to defend the two, knowing that Nott Sr. wasn't going to let anything happen to her. And the fight continued on…until it didn't.

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

Theodore looked as Draco continued to sleep. It had been two hours since he was sat down by his father, who had looked at him tiredly. Everything began to make sense, and it was all falling into place. He would remember this conversation for the rest of his life.

" _Theodore, follow me please." Lincoln Nott turned before Theo could retort. His tone of voice pushed for no argument, so Theodore followed his father's footsteps. Before he left Draco's room he looked on as Bellatrix looked at Narcissa, a forlorn look on her face, her body shaking. She was grabbed by Lucius as Narcissa took her hand. Theo was confused but didn't question it and followed his father down the stairs to Lucius' study._

 _As he closed the door, he saw his father gripping his head in his hands. "Father, is…is Luna—"_

" _She's fine, son. No harm came to her. She was very stubborn on protecting Hermione Granger though." Theo let out a breath, finally able to relax. "Then, may I ask, why did you call me here?"_

 _Lincoln looked at his heir, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together in front of his face. He saw himself in the young boy, but knew he was his mother's son. Something Lincoln was joyful about. "Theodore, things are going to get rough here soon. Lucius and Dolohov have been spotted at the Ministry. They're going to be taken to Azkaban, and there's nothing we can do about it." Theodore nodded. They knew this was always a risk of being a Death Eater._

" _And I need to explain to you about what's going to happen with the Dark Lord…" Now Theo was intrigued. "What you saw with Bella…It's not going to be easy to see when the Dark Lord arrives. I want you to stay calm, and don't speak of this with anyone except Draco, but only when you're far, far away from the Dark Lord. Things aren't as easy as they seem, Theodore. There are many shades of gray in the world, rather than black and white. Promise me, that no matter what, you will remain strong."_

 _Theodore looked into the blue eyes that looked like his own. "On my magic father, I promise to remain strong."_

And then, there was when the Dark Lord arrived. It was something that had made him shiver…something that had changed his outlook on their cause. It was something that made him realize that the Malfoy and Black family weren't quite what everyone thought them to be.

 _Theodore walked back into Draco's room, just as Bellatrix and Lucius grabbed their arms in pain. Lucius took one more look at Draco before grabbing Bella and walking out of the room. Theo watched them walk by, making eye contact with Lucius in the process. Lucius moved his head, ordering Theo to follow. He gulped, realizing that he was now about to meet the Dark Lord. This is why Draco had said, don't be afraid. Because Draco knew it was going to come down to this._

 _As they descended the stairs, Theodore shivered at the drop in temperature. It wasn't like Draco's magic, which threw of heat rather than taking it. He could feel the magic in the air, licking at his skin like tentacles, begging him to associate with the Dark Arts. He ignored them as best as possible by focusing on the two elder Death Eaters in front of him. He saw Bellatrix wrap her arms around herself as she started to whimper. Lucius' face was set in stone as they walked into the dining room._

" _Ah, my humble servants...so pleased to see me," The Dark Lord said. Theodore kept his head bowed and stood next to his father as Bellatrix and Lucius went to stand next to their Lord. Bellatrix stood next to Rodolphus, barely brushing hands before taking bowing in front of Voldemort. Lucius was on their Lord's right side, head held down as he waited for Voldemort's command to stand. Theodore bowed low, keeping quiet so the Dark Lord didn't take notice. The moment Theo looked down, he heard someone being hit. Lucius was now in the middle of the gathered circle. "You foolish, pig! You're worthless, Malfoy! You let a group of fifteen year old children get away and break MY prophecy! You are no wizard! Crucio!"_

 _Theodore winced as he watched his best friend's father arch away from the floor in pain. Lucius didn't utter a sound. No one moved from their position on the ground. As the Dark Lord kept cursing the Lord Malfoy, the temperature in the room continued to drop, causing Theo to shudder from the cold. It seemed, that the angrier Voldemort got, the harder it was for him to keep a leash on his magic._

 _Fifteen minutes had passed by, and Lucius was still on the ground, trying to get on his knees to continue bowing. When he had managed that, Voldemort had stopped. "You're useless to me, Lucius."_

 _No one said a word. Lucius had obviously known that he was not to answer unless the Dark Lord commanded it. Theodore was surprised that Bellatrix hadn't started begging to her Lord. She was half hidden behind her husband. It wasn't long until the dark wizard had turned towards her though. Theo looked on, watching Bellatrix freeze. "And my dear Bella…How much you disappoint me as well. It seems, that you had the chance to kill that blood traitor of a cousin you had, and yet you only cursed him with relieving spell." Voldemort clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he moved towards her._

 _He grabbed her face, turning her to look at him but she kept her eyes downcast. "Look at me," he hissed. When she made eye contact, he pointed his wand at her temple and whispered, "Imperio." Her eyes had glazed over before looking at him with adoration._

" _I'm sorry to have failed you, My Lord! Please! I will do anything to earn back your favor!" The slight witch had started to bawl her eyes out, begging at Voldemort's feet. He smirked, before kicking her away from him in the stomach. "Disgusting." Theodore stood there, shocked at the revelation… the revelation that Bellatrix Lestrange, the darkest witch there ever was, was Imperio'd to do the Dark Lord's bidding. "Tell me, Bella, why did you curse that dog lightly?"_

" _Because I wanted to remove the curse on his mind, My Lord." She was moving towards Voldemort on her hands and knees, crawling away from her husband and to him. Rodolphus grabbed her arm and pulled her back while Voldemort was turned away, kissing her on her neck before loosening his grip on her. Her vision cleared before she looked back around, shaking in fear at what had happened. Rodolphus tightened his grip once more before she turned back towards Voldemort, changing her expression._

" _And, Bella, what was the curse on his mind for?" The dark wizard turned to her, looking with a calculating expression. Bella played her part of a devoted death eater perfectly. "One that had suppressed his magic and memories, My Lord."_

 _Voldemort nodded as he circled Lucius, looking down at the kneeling, twitching wizard. He seemed to have let it go with her response, seeming more interested in the blonde._

" _I have no interest in what you do, Bella. But to all my Death Eaters that were present tonight…you have been lucky enough this time around. Seeing as your merciful Lord has decided to not punish all of you, but rather only one. Stand, Malfoy."_

 _Lucius pushed to his feet, eyes staring straight forward, not once wavering anywhere else as the shorter, darker wizard circled him. "You're lucky leader for this event shall be the only one punished…Tell me Lucius, how fairs young Draco?" Lucius' breathing stopped, not allowing his mind to jump towards his son. Theodore looked on, horrified. "You are free to answer."_

" _He is well, My Lord."_

" _Good, good. When your son returns home for the summer, Lucius, he will be inducted into my inner circle. He will have to prove himself, where you have failed. And should he fail me Lucius, not only will it be you to suffer, but as well as that lovely wife of yours. And I will make him responsible for your punishments. And then, I will kill the last of the precious, Malfoy line."_

 _With that last threat, the Dark Lord whipped around, making his way out of the dining room and leaving with a loud crack. His followers, followed, only a few remaining. As the Dark Lord had left, so did his magic. The manor, slowly warming up, but still remaining cold._

 _Lucius fell to his knees, a lost look in his eyes. His son…his only son was going to be a death eater. All because he had failed, not just his Lord, but his family. A masked follower ran to Lucius, removing his mask to reveal Severus Snape. "Lucius, we have to get to Draco and Narcissa. They have to be warned."_

" _Draco's currently unconscious, Severus," Rodolphus' low, baritone voice spoke. Bellatrix held tightly onto her husband. She looked at Lucius, pain and fear in her eyes. "He's not going to be awake for awhile, Severus. His magic is reacting to certain events, and he won't wake up 'til morning light."_

 _Severus looked confused before Lucius answered his silent question. "His magic is manifesting, Snape. Black blood runs through his veins, meaning that he has not escaped the Veela gene."_

 _Snape's expression remained neutral, and he drawled out, "So, you're telling me that my godson, is currently searching for his mate."_

 _Theo stepped forward, causing them to look to him. "That's the thing, Professor..." Theo shuffled his weight back and forth, foot to foot. "We think he already may know who she is…and it's not going to be pretty."_

 _Theodore shook his head back and forth, and chuckled darkly. "What do you mean, Nott?"_

" _I mean, that his mate is most likely Hermione Granger."_

Theodore continued to stay awake until Draco had woken up. He gazed out the window, seeing the sun began to rise. It wouldn't be long until his best friend had woken up.

 _ **Back at Hogwarts**_

The sun crept into the hospital room, warming the beds that the rays fell on. There were four beds that were preoccupied that held sleeping students. There was one other bed, which had two students laying awake, feeling as if something had changed. They were both sitting up next to each other and holding hands lightly. The boy was deep in thought, his emerald green eyes far away. The girl was staring off into the distance, trying to think of why she saw gray eyes, _Malfoy's eyes_ , every time she closed hers. Both were interrupted when Madam Pomfrey came into the room with ten different potions on a cart. Hermione groaned and buried her face in Harry's shoulder at the thought of taking them. Everyone had tried ripping Harry and Hermione apart, to put them in their own beds but Harry was refusing to leave Hermione's side after the battle. The only other person that didn't want to leave Hermione's side was Luna. The young girl seemed to have grown fond of the other girl.

"Now, Miss Granger, if you and young Mr. Potter are feeling up to it, I can have breakfast brought up from the kitchens."

Hermione took one look at the potions, knowing her stomach was going to be rolling and shook her head. Harry, on the other hand, agreed to the idea of food. "Alright then, Miss Granger, it's time for your potions. Bottoms up." Hermione took each potion, drinking it as fast as possible, attempting to not taste any of them. She shuddered at the tastes before lying down fully, leaning some of her weight into Harry.

"How are you feeling," Harry asked after Pomfrey left.

"I feel horrible, but that's to be expected. The real question is how are _you_ doing." Hermione looked up to the boy that was her brother; the only one that understood what it meant to be a muggleborn, even if he was a halfblood, and be thrown into this world.

"I—I guess I'm okay. I'm a little confused, if I'm being honest." His eyebrows were drawn together and he started to bite his lower lip. Something they both did after being around each other for so long. "It's just that when Voldemort was in my head in the Ministry…he showed me some things, some things that just didn't make sense."

Hermione looked at him, silently encouraging him to continue. He looked to the others, making sure they were asleep. As his eyes swept over, he saw Luna staring up at the ceiling. He nodded in her direction, making sure Hermione understood that he wouldn't say anything else until it was just them.

"You don't have to worry about me, Harry." Luna looked over to him, catching his eye. She made her way out of her bed, wearing a shirt too large for her with her leggings from the night before and fluffy socks. She eventually sat down at the foot of Hermione's bed, clutching a pillow from her bed as she sat next to them. "I understand confusing things. Especially, when it comes to doubting things that you've been raised to believe for so long."

Harry's eyes narrowed at her, the same way Hermione's did last night. "How did you know where I was going with this, Luna?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow. Luna just smiled before she looked to Hermione, winking.

Hermione spoke softly; grabbing Luna's hand in her other one since Harry still had a tight grip on it. "We can trust her, Harry. She did save my life quite often, and Sirius'."

Harry looked at her shrewdly before continuing where he left off. "When Voldemort was in my head, he showed me some things about Professor Dumbledore. Some stuff that had to have been from his childhood when he was still a student here and before Dumbledore was headmaster. He also showed me something that made me question certain…choices… that have been made. Like the night he went to kill me…" Harry ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, trying to make sense of what he saw. "He told me that I'd been told a lie this whole time. That he still wanted me to take the offer he made first year…that he wanted to tutor me."

"Have you told Dumbledore," Luna asked him. He shook his head no. "Don't." Luna's voice was a whisper, as she looked at them seriously. It was the first time that they'd ever seen Luna look serious. "Wait for Sirius to contact you before you say anything to him. He might—" she was cut off from the hospital wings doors being slammed open.

There stood Theodore Nott, staring Luna down. Behind him was Malfoy, who lingered at the doorway as Nott walked to Hermione's bed. Malfoy never took his gray gaze off of her. She shivered as she looked into his eyes, remembering how when she was first cursed, his gaze was the last thing she thought of. "Luna," Theodore Nott breathed. Luna gave him a small smile.

He walked over to the bed, not caring about the two Gryffindors, or the fact that he just woke up the other three, who watched on curiously. "Hello, Theo."

Theo walked right to the side she was sitting on, Hermione's side, and grabbed Luna's hand with one of his, as the other ran down her face. It was shocking to see this side of the Slytherin, having never even witnessed Nott give any reaction to anything before. "How are you feeling?"

"I've never been better," she chirped. "Although, everyone else got hurt a lot worse than I did. I only had a few scraps and burns and fractured ribs." Luna frowned at that realization. She turned to look at Hermione, seeing her side wrapped up, as the shirt she was wearing tried to hike up her side. Hermione grimaced. She pulled her shirt down as Theodore took notice of her side. He continued to look at her closely.

"Who cursed you, Granger?"

She didn't know why she even looked up, as she already knew who the voice belonged too, but there she was, caught by his eyes once again. Harry wrapped her closer to him as he stared Malfoy down. Yet, Draco looked on at the two of them, distaste apparent in his eyes at their signs of affection. "Why does it matter to you, Malfoy? Want to find out who managed to curse the Mudblood and go and thank them? Why don't you go run off to daddy and ask him. He'll be able to tell you." Hermione glared at Malfoy, harshly. She was ready to spit fire at him.

"Because _daddy_ is already carted off to Azkaban, and no, I don't want to thank them. Don't call yourself Mudblood either. The correct term is Magbob." His tone and face remained neutral, except when he referred to his father. It was obvious that Hermione had hit a weak spot for Draco.

"I still don't know why you would give a damn, Malfoy. Wouldn't want you to go celebrate with your fellow Slytherin's that I'm injured." Her eyes narrowed, daring him to continue. He breathed in deeply, still staring at her, before he finally turned around and left. Theo didn't follow him, but still stared at Granger.

"Seriously, Granger, who cursed you, and with what curse?" Hermione looked him up and down before squeezing Harry to lighten up his grip.

"It was Dolohov, and I don't know anything about the curse. It looked and felt like fire but it was purple." Theo took in a large breath. He knew the side effects of Dolohov's curse, and now he knew why Draco's magic had triggered. "I've had to take ten potions together every few hours or so."

"You're not going to like this Granger, but I hope you didn't plan on having any kids in the future, at least not until you're around 60." She stared at Theodore Nott for a few minutes, not comprehending what he was saying.

Ron looked on in horror, having connected the dots before making eye contact with Harry. "You're bloody kidding me, right, Nott?" Theo turned his head towards the redhead before shaking his head.

"I wish I could say I was, but it's one of Dolohov's favorite curses to use. It affects both genders and so far there's no cure for it except time. And you'll need a lot of it."

Hermione still didn't know what he was referring to. "What in the bloody hell does this have to do with kids?" Harry looked at her sadly. "Hermione, he's saying that you won't…that you won't be able to have kids."

She froze in his grip, her breathing becoming shallow. She was young, she understood that, and she understood that right now she didn't want kids, but in the future, of course she did. She eventually wanted a small, little, happy family with someone she could love. That was every girls dream for their future. And she was watching it slip away.

The first tear fell, and then they couldn't stop. Harry wrapped her in his arms, and hugged her and hugged her and hugged her. The pain she felt in her heart compared to nothing she had ever felt before. It felt like a part of her had died in that moment, and maybe it did.

 _ **Around the corner**_

Draco was around the corner, listening in on the conversation. As soon as Granger had said Dolohov was the one that cursed her, he had already known what curse it was, and what it had done. He couldn't say that he cared, but he also couldn't say that he didn't. He could feel her pain, and it took his breath away. He went from one day, not really caring about Granger, to the next day, feeling all her strong emotions. He couldn't feel the ones that lingered, but if they impacted her deeply, then he felt every single bit of it.

His magic swelled out to hers, just to comfort her a bit, but he reined it in. It was harder than before, dealing with his magic. The slight transformation he did have, only triggered his magic to actually find out the identity of his mate, and to make him feel some of her emotions. When he had figured out what he was, and who his mate was, he had accepted it calmly, knowing there was nothing else he could do about it. He didn't have much of a choice and in this time of his life, she wasn't his first priority. Worrying about his family was, and the young girl in the hospital wing could wait just a few more years. His mother had told him it would be hard to deny the attraction he felt towards her, but mate or not, he'd be damned if he took care of her before her took care of his issues first.

He walked down towards the dungeons, feeling Granger's pain ease with each step he took. When he was finally on the lower level, he could breathe easy. He knew he'd eventually have to win her over, as well as tell her about his heritage, but first thing was first: taking care of himself and his mother.

 **A/N: I do know that there wasn't very much interaction going on, but I'm just trying to cover all my bases before I get too deep into the interaction between characters. I need to establish their bases before I can just shoot off in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. Neither do I own certain facts that will be presented in this story. If anything seems familiar, it's probably because it's on Pottermore or HP Wiki. That's where I got all my information after all. I only own the plotline and love to play with the characters.**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room**_

It was the last week for the Golden Trio, an absurd nickname Hermione thought, at Hogwarts. Most students had tried to leave early after news came out that Lord Voldemort had returned, but Dumbledore had made his announcement that Hogwarts was the safest place for young wizards and witches to stay. His announcement had parents actually asking if their children could remain in the castle over the summer, to which he _sadly_ declined. Hermione snorted at that thought. Luna's words had stuck with Hermione after she had told Harry to not trust anyone. The young witch may have been a bit lost upstairs, but her seriousness had triggered something for Harry and Hermione. It was honestly the whole entire reason why Hermione was the only one in the common room, keeping her distance from everyone. She knew that some people, mainly Ron and Ginny, wouldn't understand the trepidation her and Harry had when it came to Dumbledore. He was the champion of the light, the one who knew everything was for the greater good... all for the greater good.

What really was the greater good? What made it okay to do certain things for the greater good? Didn't that mean that they were no better than Death Eaters, because they would do _anything_ for the greater good. Even kill and torture. Hermione had thought long and hard about what she thought was the greater good. And it meant that yes, you had to do whatever you believed in, but that didn't necessarily make you better than everyone else. It only made you better to the people that believed in the same things... And Hermione didn't believe in the same things as Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted to kill Tom Riddle, well more like make Harry kill him. Dumbledore wanted to do whatever he could to stop the Death Eaters, even if that meant torturing them, but then there were Death Eaters like Lincoln Nott. There were people that didn't have a choice in what side they chose. They had no say so in their lives. Her thoughts jumped to Draco Malfoy, thinking about how he probably wouldn't have choice because of his father. Hermione scoffed, _of course he'd have to follow daddy dearest and do as he was bid._

 **Peck, Peck.**

Hermione's neck snapped, cracking, to look at the window. On the ledge sat Hedwig holding a letter. Hermione scrambled to her feet, rushing to the window to let the snowy, white owl in. She took a glance at the letter, seeing Harry's name written in a familiar scrawl. Hermione's heartbeat picked up before she hastily put on her shoes, running down to the Great Hall in search of the boy she considered her brother.

As Hermione rounded the corner on the bottom floor, she halted her movements, seeing Luna walking her way. The young, blonde witch saw Hermione, smiling slightly at her. Luna watched as an aggravated Filch took down Umbridge's plaques, grumbling about the unfairness of it all. Hermione didn't feel a lick of remorse for the old squib. Instead, she sneered at the man as she made her way to Luna.

"It's quite entertaining to watch him."

Hermione turned her head, looking at the other witch. "Why's that, Luna?"

"Because, it's interesting to see that Mr. Filch, of all people, had shown loyalty to Professor Umbridge." Hermione waited for her to continue. "He honestly believed in every rule enforced, every word she spoke, and supported every idea she had. It's very eye opening, is it not?"

Luna cocked an eyebrow at Hermione before she turned to watch Theodore Nott walk to her. As he approached, he gave Hermione a nod. "Granger."

"Nott," she replied. She eyed him closely, still unsure if she could trust him, regardless of his statements from the hospital wing. He turned to watch Filch, wondering why Luna was so encaptured.

"Such a shame, don't you think? That the poor toad of a woman was so brutalized," a voice drawled.

Hermione looked at the new companion, cursing herself for not watching her surroundings. Blaise Zabini was leaning against a pillar next to them. Hermione froze at his tone. He looked on, blank faced, watching her. "Tell me, Granger, what could have happened to the poor woman? Was it the Giant that terrified her, or was it the beating and rape done by the centaurs?"

She didn't flinch. She didn't give him a reaction, other than a small smirk. "I'm not quite sure why you would think I had anything to do with it, Zabini. I mean, I could _never_ do such a thing to someone." Hermione's voice was sarcastic. When she had heard what happened to Dolores Umbridge, she silently applauded the centaurs for their work. The broad deserved everything that came her way after the way the witch treated herself and her fellow classmates.

Blaise hummed, his light eyes looking on without emotion. Hermione stared back, challenging him. He looked over her shoulder before shrugging off of the pillar, before stating, "Alright, Granger. The Gryffindor princess could do no wrong, am I right?" Hermione sneered at him, hating that she was deemed as the Gryffindor princess by the other houses. She wasn't some good girl. If they had known everything she had done, they'd never know who Hermione Granger was. It didn't matter to her what it cost anyone, as long as her family, including Harry, was safe.

"Why must you stoop so low Blaise? Talking to filth now, are we?" Hermione bit her cheek as a girl came into her peripherals, hanging on one Draco Malfoy. Hermione glared at the raven-haired girl before turning away, searching for Harry. She didn't hear Blaise's response, but she did hear the girl call after her. "That's right, Mudblood. Run along now."

Hermione chanced a look back in their direction, seeing Pansy was the only one laughing. Nott and Blaise were shaking their heads at Pansy's words, Luna's face turning into one of disgust. Malfoy...Malfoy was staring in her direction, his eyes sparkling with a new emotion she had never seen before. She watched as he shook Pansy off of his arm, turning towards her. "Sometimes, Parkinson, it's better to just shut the fuck up."

Hermione froze at the door of the Great Hall, holding it open as she watched the display in front of her. "Also, I think it'd be better if you would stop degrading people, when clearly you have no room to talk. I mean, you have plenty of room to open your legs for all of the male population, but I think sometimes you just seem to forget that you're lower than half the people in that Hall. Now, if you excuse me, I have a letter to write for my mother." Draco made his way outside, leaving a shocked Pansy Parkinson staring at his back. Hermione grinned impishly at the girls obvious disatisfaction.

The girl went to chase after Malfoy before being caught by Blaise. "Draco," she screeched. He turned to look at her, emotionless. "That's no way to speak to your betrothed!"

A small smirk made its way across his face. "Oh, but Pansy that's where you're wrong. We aren't engaged. We never were, so do yourself a favor and stop telling people we're betrothed. It's never going to happen, not in this lifetime, or any ever." Hermione was getting some sort of sick pleasure at watching the scene in front of her. Even if it was Malfoy defending her.

Before the man turned away, he made eye contact with Hermione, looking her up and down. She shivered in response, feeling her magic lash out towards him. She was shocked at her lack of control over her magic. She felt a pulse of heat hit her, knocking the breath out of her. Her knees grew weak as she felt another persons magic sweep over her, but she held fast to the door. She looked back at Malfoy, watching his gaze as he just stared at her. His gaze was predatory, almost like what his magic felt like. Her magic pulsed back, and she couldn't seem to grab a hold of it until he looked away. What had seemed like ten minutes was just a second. As the blonde turned his back, she looked on curiously, watching his hands curl into fists. His stride was powerful and dominating. But Hermione couldn't help but wonder what in the bloody fuck had just happened.

"Hermione," Luna's soft voice had called. "Don't you have to find Harry?"

Looking down at the letter in her hand, Hermione realized what her original purpose had been to come out of the common room. She smiled slightly at the girl before turning around and searching the table for the messy, black hair her best friend was known for. Once she had spotted him, she took off in his direction. As she approached, he looked up and she noticed that he was alone, Ron and Ginny sitting further down the table. She sat next to him, the question in her eyes and on the tip of her tongue.

"I told them I wanted peace. That I was still getting over Voldemort in my head." His voice was low and scratchy. He obviously hadn't been sleeping.

"And how much of that is true, Harry?"

"Honestly, none. I just can't look them in the eyes. Not when they keep praising Dumbledore for getting rid of Voldemort. When in all reality, Dumbledore froze when Voldemort had taken control." Harry shivered at the memory.

"Well, I had good news for you then. Padfoot has written back, which means he's finally awake." She handed Harry the unopened letter. "Hedwig brought it to the common room earlier. I came to find you as soon as she left it with me."

Harry took the letter, looking around before tearing it open. He read it to himself before handing it to her. He was grinning, but he seemed somewhat confused.

"Are you sure you want me to read this?" Harry nodded at her as he dipped back into his food with renewed vigor.

 _Harry,_

 _I do apologize about not replying sooner, but things have been hectic. I'm currently not allowed to do anything magically exhausting for the next two weeks, per Bill Weasley's orders. Moony had brought him in to see what Bella cursed me with, thinking the worst thing possible. But, it seems, that nothing harmful has been done. If anything, certain things have came to light. I'd love to address your's and Hermione's concerns, but I think it's better done in person. Miss Lovegood was correct, and you can't trust anyone. Stick together you two. I mean it._

 _Now, on a happier note...Moony has just informed me that I'm to meet the Minister of Magic as soon as I've recovered from my physical injuries, which should be in a few days. It seems that I will be pardoned for all my...misgivings as he had put it. Bloody bastard. This means that there's no more hiding, no more transforming, and that also means that I can also fight._

 _Fight for what, you may ask. Well my dear Harry, I will be fighting for you. For your custody. For your safety. For your happiness. No more muggles. No more abuse. But I must tell you one thing Harry, you CANNOT let Dumbledore know that I will be doing this. He mustn't know that I plan on taking you away from the Dursley's. You are my godson, and your father entrusted you with me. And no way in hell am I going to let Lily and James down in this regard. I'll be seeing you soon Harry. And, I will have news of what happened in the Department of Mysteries and the Minister then. Send my love to Hermione will you. And seriously, stick together. Things are going to change very, very soon._

 _With all my love godson,_

 _Padfoot._

Hermione looked back and forth from the letter to Harry. She was speechless. Her closest thing to family in Hogwarts was finally getting everything he deserved. A loving father figure. She finally put the letter down before looking at Harry once more. He was smirking in her direction before he turned back to his food. When Hermione looked around the Great Hall, she caught Dumbledore's gaze. He was looking at them curiously, possibly wondering what Hermione could've brought that turned Harry's attitude around. She smiled at her Headmaster, not letting him think anything was amiss. When he finally looked away, she picked up the letter and burnt it with a quick _Incendio_. Harry nodded at her, appraising her for her quick thinking. In turn, she made her own plate of food before they had to finish all of their packing for the summer. No doubt, they'd have to help Luna find all of her things before they left for the summer. Not that she minded.

 _ **By the Lake**_

Draco stood against a tall tree, listening to the birds chirp and watching them dive into the lake. He was envious of them. How easily they could escape the world when they wanted to. He was envious of their ability to just fly away from any situation they wanted to. Unlike himself. Draco was stuck for the rest of his life, the short time span he had at least, in doing something he didn't even know he wanted to. He shivered at the thought of what awaited him at home. The Dark Lord caused that reaction in everyone. Especially in his family. In all reality, his family probably had it the worst. The Malfoy's and Lestranges'. No one in their family had a choice. Not even his own deranged aunt, only to find out she might not be deranged at all.

"Mate." Draco turned his head slightly, catching the owners tone and scent before they could get remotely close to him. Blaise watched his friend in turn. He saw the slight head tilt in his direction, still amazed that his friend could detect him by scent alone. "What in the bloody hell were you thinking calling Parkinson out like that? Especially in front of everyone else?"

"She disrespected Granger. And also disrespected me by telling everyone that were going to be married." The blonde snorted at that. He couldn't believe the dumb girl actually believed that. Blaise leaned on the other side of the tree before sliding down it to sit. Draco cringed at the dark boys posture. "Shouldn't you be going around, sniffing some girls out for the summer?"

Blaise grinned at him, his light eyes landing on the Veela. "Oh, Drake. You already _know_ that's been done for awhile."

Draco nodded before looking back over the lake. "The real question is, mate, why aren't you sending the letter to your mother? You know she's worried sick about you and about you being around Granger without any proper training." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Despite what you think, Blaise, I won't be needing any training. Granger isn't my first priority right now. Making sure my family stays alive through this war is. I've got a few more years till I have to worry about the Magbob."

Blaise laughed at him. "Alright, whatever you say Draco." Draco's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you say right now it isn't a problem, but I guarantee when the need to actually mark her comes, you're going to have a hard time resisting. You're already feeling for each other's magic, and it's only been a few weeks since it's been revealed you are, what you are. It's not as simple as you think, Draco. Every time you'll see her will test your patience and control. And then one day, it'll all be over. Just. Like. That." Blaise snapped his fingers. Draco rolled his eyes before he shrugged off the tree.

"Tell me, again, why I even said anything to you?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Draco didn't say anything else, and turned to head to the owlery like he originally planned before he got inside his head. His mother was expecting an owl from him, as was his Dark Lord. And one did not keep the Dark Lord waiting. At least, not without being punished. And that wasn't his goal today.

No his goal was to get through this last week of school, and to return home. To return home and make sure his family remained safe and sane. He knew what was going to be asked of him. He knew what it meant for his future if he continued down this path. He knew that he wouldn't make it past 19, let alone if he would make it that far in the first place. His heritage wouldn't allow him to live for very long, and that was something he had come to accept in the past couple of weeks. There was no way he could be saved. No way that Hermione Granger would even be able to help him, let alone accept that she was his mate. No matter how harshly her magic reacted to him. And god did it feel good.

He shuddered at the memory, feeling his blood starting to pump. He could still feel her magic flutter over him, trying to tangle with his. It was the sweetest feeling he had ever felt, and it caused him to get dizzy with pleasure. It was intoxicating, and he now knew why he would have to go through training. If he didn't, he knew that he wouldn't even give her a chance to choose and would choose for her. His breath was coming in quick short burst as he tried to get himself in control. He had to learn to do better than this. _He had to because he had no choice._ He had no choice in any matter anymore. His chance to escape from the horrible lifestyle that was thrust onto him by his grandparents. He hoped they rolled in their grave at the idea that the last heir of the Malfoy family, and Black if neither of his cousins procreated, was fated to be with a muggleborn. He could see the disgust in the late Abraxas' face. And he wished he could revel in the joy that it brought him. He knew his father would.

He chuckled darkly as he walked into the small tower, searching for his owl, Poseidon. After walking up several levels, he finally found the offending bird before attaching his letter. His mother would be appeased. She would be happy that he was okay, unlike herself. She knew what was about to come in this war, they all did. His family also knew, that if his Veela was left unchecked for a few more years that it wouldn't be pretty. It wouldn't be pretty for anyone that had tried to harm his mate. _Mate_. The word sounded so foreign on his tongue. It sounded so foreign yet it was so right. Especially the visions that came with the word. All he could see were Granger's whiskey colored eyes. The strange color encaptured him, yet soothed him. Something he would have to thank the creature inside him for. He heard footsteps coming his way causing his thoughts to halt. The breeze passed him, carrying Potter and Granger's scents. He quickly maneuvered his way to the top of the tower, keeping out of their view, knowing Potter's owl stayed on the lower levels.

"He's so damn infuriating, Harry! Honestly, who does he think he is? Merlin?! He's a bloody prat, that's what he is!"

"Hermione, you knew Ron doesn't have a filter..."

"He doesn't well have a bloody brain is what it is! Filter, my arse. It's not my fault that he can't seem to get his shit together before we leave." Draco was amused. He'd never heard the Lion Princess curse. Although, he wasn't surprised that it was over Ronald Weasley. The boy couldn't seem to do anything on his own without the bright witch.

"Look, we only have a week left before we get to go home. Surely, you can manage to avoid him until the train ride home and then that's it. You don't have to see him for a couple of months and you'll be stress free." He could practically see Potter rubbing his nose, trying to ease an oncoming headache. He could also see Granger leaning against a wall, glaring out the window.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about as well, Harry. This summer...Dumbledore wants me to relocate to a safehouse, I'm not sure where but he's very adamant on me being away from my parents. I told him I'd think about it, depending on where I got to stay. I told him I honestly want to go back to Padfoot's. He wasn't very happy about it." Draco took a glance peering down and could see Potter had a confused look on his face. And who in the hell was Padfoot.

"Why wouldn't you be able to stay with Sirius. That means you can stay with me, not that he knows that."

"He said there was something wrong with Sirius. Something had...changed after Bellatrix hit him with that spell." Draco froze. He knew who they were talking about now, and he knew why Dumbledore didn't trust his cousin. Black was a liability now, and he couldn't be trusted with anything, not that Draco blamed him.

"We all were changed by that night, Hermione. Every single one of us. You, me, Sirius. Hell, even Dumbledore was changed. He saw one look at Voldemort and froze. He was afraid. Afraid of a man that's half his age, and still recovering from his revival. I was possessed by him. He was in my head, showing me things about people that I never knew before. You...you were changed for life. Ron and Ginny... they're just getting a taste of war, and it terrifies them. Luna and Neville, well... they're obviously changed because they don't seem to be affected by the dark magic like you and I are."

This day was just getting better and better by the hour for Draco. Potter and Granger experimenting with Dark Magic? What could've start that?

He heard Granger sigh, looking down at her, he could see she was exhausted. "Let's wait until we talk to Sirius before we talk about anything else. I know it's going to be difficult, but , like Sirius said, don't trust anyone else. We have to stick together, now. There's no one else, Harry. It's just you and me."

Draco stood there watching them embrace each other before they left. His magic flared out, trying to reach the witch, but he didn't let it. He didn't want her to know that he was still here, having heard every word they said. He didn't want her to know that he knew about their mistrust in Dumbledore. He didn't want her to know that she thought they were alone. Because they weren't. No one ever truly was. But right now he couldn't worry about that. He had to get back to his main priority, and that was his family. Something he couldn't let himself forget. No matter how this war turned, all he wanted was his family to remain safe. He wanted them to live, and to survive. That's all he wanted, and no witch was going to stop him. At least, that's what he thought.

 **A/N:Yet another filler because I'm stressed and having a difficult time concentrating right now. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will definitely be more interesting. The drama will begin to unfold. All starting with what the hell Sirius Black has to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. Neither do I own certain facts that will be presented in this story. If anything seems familiar, it's probably because it's on Pottermore or HP Wiki. That's where I got all my information after all. I only own the plotline and love to play with the characters.**

 **Chapter Four**

 ** _BREAKING NEWS!_**

 _We've all been on edge after the announcement from Minister Fudge that Lord Voldemort has returned. Now we present you with even more shocking news. Sirius Black, fugitive of Azkaban, has been pardoned and allowed back into civilization! Not only are we civilians confused by this action from the Ministry, but we're also curious as to what will happen to the Lord Black. Yes, you read that correctly. Mr. Black has been restored to his former title and access to his vaults. We have no information on why he has been pardoned or even as to what caused this outcome. BUT! We do have exciting information from the Minister and Lord Black themselves! The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, is the godson of Lord Black! Mr. Potter has been unavailable to comment as he has resided in Hogwarts for the past few days, but we plan to inquire the young Lord Potter when he returns! Will he still reside where he's been his whole life, or will he push to live with who once thought of as a mass murderer? What does he think of the new circumstances, and what do his peers and advisors have to say? We will hopefully know soon!_

 _The Daily Prophet,_

 _Miranda Gobstones._

Hermione flicked the newspaper to the next page with a small smirk on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Harry about the good news, knowing he hadn't touched a paper after the Ministry allowed the Prophet to display his face over every edition that was released, praising him and apologizing relentlessly for their misdeeds last summer. She was in the compartment, alone, waiting for his return from talking to McGonagall. Now, she thought, if only she could convince her mentor to let her stay with Sirius, already knowing that Sirius had succeeded in obtaining Harry. Hermione smiled at the picture of Sirius, shaking Fudge's hand a broad smile on his very alive face.

"Hey, Hermione." The witch turned to the door, seeing Luna standing there, Theodore Nott behind her. He seemed nervous, glancing up and down the hall. _Might be looking for other people so he's not spotted with Loony Lovegood_ , Hermione thought. She gestured for them to come in and sit, shutting the door and closing the blinds, wandlessly.

"Luna, Nott. What can I do for you?" She folded the paper, throwing it to her side as to not be distracted from the couple.

"We just wanted to know how you were feeling. I didn't get a chance to see you before we left Hogwarts. I talked to Harry, he helped me find my lost things." The young blond had a small smile gracing her lips. Hermione regarded her companion, wondering why Nott would want to know how she was doing.

"I'm better now, and still have to take my daily potions. Nothing else seems to be wrong, other than what you told me Nott, but the healers think that there'll be more things to pop up with my current…condition."

Luna frowned at her friend, wishing there was something she could do to help, but knowing she couldn't. She looked at her fiancée, wondering if he knew more about Dolohov's curse. He caught her look, already knowing her question.

"Look Granger, there's more to his curse, but I'm not privy to the end results. I don't know about any other witches, or wizards, that have been hit other than what we've been told. I do know that Antonin loves to use that curse when other families have been…disobedient." He was cautious about what he could reveal to the Gryffindor princess. "If the families have no heirs, he uses it as a punishment. I can try and inquire more about it, but do keep an eye on it." It was the least he could do for the witch, knowing she was his best mates mate.

The door to the compartment was banged open, a tousled Harry stepping through. He took in the situation, regarding Nott with a calculated eye.

"Everything alright, Hermione?"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "Of course it is, Harry. Do you have such little faith in me?"

She challenged her best friend, a gleam in her eye. He stared her down, knowing that she wasn't fully healed yet. He eventually gave up, taking the seat next to her.

"Luna, Nott." Harry nodded in their direction, curious as to why they were in the compartment with Hermione. He didn't trust Nott, no matter who he was to Luna. At least, not until he proved himself.

"Where's Ron and Ginny," Luna asked. She wasn't used to seeing the three of them split up, and normally saw Ginny running after Harry.

Harry took a glance at Hermione. "Ron is currently with Lavender, and Ginny is with friends from her year." He watched Hermione roll her eyes, and felt her magic give off a thrum of angry energy.

Nott watched on, curiously. He knew the witch was powerful but he wondered just how powerful. If she was Draco's mate, she had to match him magically. And he knew just how powerful Draco could be.

"You'd think he'd be a bit more respectable to the rest of the students that have to witness that god-awful behavior. No one wants to have to degrade themselves seeing that."

Harry groaned, running his hands through his hair. "Don't start this again, Hermione."

Her magic roared to life. "Start what, Harry?" Her voice deepened, daring Harry to continue. Harry met her gaze full on. Sometimes he knew when to back down, but apparently, this wasn't one of them.

"Start your damn rants on Ron and Lavender. I thought you were over this, but I guess I was wrong. I also thought you were better than he was and wouldn't stoop to his level. Let it go." Harry wasn't backing down on this anymore. She was better than this, and better than his other best friend. He could feel her magic lash out to him and decided that enough was enough.

"Look, I don't mean to make you angry but it's about damn time that you heard what I have to say. You are better than Ronald fucking Weasley. You don't need him and you never will. I love the guy to death but he doesn't deserve you, and you don't deserve the misery that would result in a relationship with him."

Hermione's gaze faltered at Harry's declaration. She knew he was right, but it didn't help that it still hurt. "And what the hell do you know, Potter?!"

"He knows that he's right, Granger. Why you would choose to continue to chase that buffoon is beyond me, and taking it out on Potter is the last thing you should do." She'd recognize that drawl anywhere. The turned her head to the doorway as yet another person entered their compartment. Draco Malfoy looked unamused, leaning against the door and inspecting his nails as if he didn't want to be there. She couldn't comprehend why he was.

"You know nothing, Malfoy. And it's none of your bloody business, you arrogant ass." She sneered at him. There was something about Malfoy that put her on edge. She didn't like being put on edge. She enjoyed being in control and whenever Draco fucking Malfoy was around, her magic wasn't in her control. It made her feel like a child with magical outbursts and she hated it. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, I'm here for Theo. But as I came in to the tail end of your conversation, I, for some horrible reason, felt the need to back Potter." He hadn't even looked at her, making her feel inferior. Her magic spiked maliciously. He didn't even flinch.

Theo and Luna had stared at the two teenagers, knowing that no matter what, they couldn't intervene. They felt Hermione's magic whip in the air, targeting Draco rather than Harry. Harry sat silently, letting himself calm down before getting involved. He wanted a clear head when it came to Malfoy, not wanting things to get worse.

"Not that I don't appreciate it Malfoy, but I don't need your help. Feel free to leave seeing as you aren't wanted," Harry interjected before Hermione could say anything. He knew his sister and knew that she could be quite mean when she wanted to be. And if the look in her eyes said anything, it was that she was quite close to taking all her anger out on the blonde.

Draco rolled his eyes at the dramatics of the two lions, not caring what they thought of him. "Theo would you please follow me, there are important matters that we need to speak of." He turned around after glancing at everyone, holding Hermione's angry gaze and lashing out at her magic for attempting to hurt him with hers. She flinched slightly from the unexpected brush of heat that ran through her, reining in hers so she couldn't feel his. It made her uncomfortable to feel his magic, not knowing why she reacted so violently to it.

Theo stood up, kissing Luna's head before nodding to the two Gryffindor's before following Draco. Harry relaxed again when the door closed, rubbing his nose to prevent another headache. Something landed in his lap, causing him to jump slightly. He looked down to see his godfather's face before looking at Hermione.

"I wanted you to see this before we got off the train," she stated. It was the only answer she gave him before striking up a conversation with Luna. What he saw on the paper turned his foul attitude into a joyful one. He now had proof that Sirius was well, _and_ that he was pardoned. Then it hit him. He didn't have to live with the Dursley's anymore. He smiled, looking at Hermione.

"This is brilliant", he interrupted. Hermione turned her head to him, knowing how he was feeling. She nodded, smiling back at him.

"I figured you'd be happy about that. He _did_ say that he would get custody of you. And, I highly doubt Dumbledore knows of it yet, or else he'd have stopped you from getting on the train."

"So, I take it you listened to my advice and didn't tell anyone else about your…thoughts", Luna asked.

Harry and Hermione looked to each other before acknowledging Luna.

"We did, and Sirius agreed with you as well. Actually, I we were wondering how come you felt that way," Harry asked.

Luna gave them a small smile. "Well, let's just say that I see more than I let on. I know what people think of me, and I don't mind, but Dumbledore thinks the same thing. I wasn't sorted in Ravenclaw for no reason."

Hermione looked the girl over, pondering her response. "What do you know, Luna?"

"I know that Dumbledore likes to use people as pawns, and that he doesn't really care about the end result. I also know that if he really wanted to prevent Voldemort, then he would've done something about him when he was younger."

The other teens nodded their agreement, having seen the results of some of Dumbledore's actions. After all, why didn't he defeat Dumbledore at the Ministry, or let Sirius take the fall for Pettigrew's misdeeds. The questions they had were endless, and things weren't adding up.

There was a small silence before the trio decided to do something else with their time for the rest of the voyage.

* * *

Draco and Theo made their way to the end of the train where all of the Slytherins resided. They finally reached the compartment that held Blais, Daphne, Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe. When they entered, the other students made room for the two students, save Blaise.

"Well, it took you long enough to grab him. I was wondering if Lovegood had dragged you on one of her adventures," Blaise commented. Pansy scoffed at the idea of Theodore and Loony being together. She couldn't imagine why Theodore would lower himself to that level.

"So how is your _lovely fiancée,_ Theodore? Is she still as crazy as ever?"

Theo looked towards Pansy with a dark sneer. He hated when she made any remarks about Luna. The woman thought she was god's gift to man.

"I'd keep your mouth shut, Parkinson," he seethed. She didn't even bat a lash.

"Oh, come on, Theo! She's a bloody nutcase and everyone here knows it!" Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads in agreement. Always the followers those two.

"If anyone here is crazy, it's you!" Theo's magic was starting to rage. Something he normally had a grip on. But Pansy knew how to press his buttons.

"What in the world are you talking about, Nott? I'm perfectly stable and obviously a better match than her." The dumb girl jsst looked at her nails, oblivious to the magic starting to surrond her.

"Oh, so now you're moving on from Draco to Theo? Ever wonder why no one ever wants you, Parkinson," Blaise drawled, not even giving her the decency of looking at her. Her eyes snapped up to him in a glare. Her nostrils flared, making her resemble the dog everyone made fun of her for even more.

Before she could respond, Draco interuppted.

"Yes, yes, we all know how much Parkinson likes to throw herself around. Now, can we please change to subject before I decide to rupture my ear drums to avoid any screeching." Draco was unamused by the banter going on in the compartment. He had sensitive and important things to discuss and was sick of their childishness.

Pansy scofed once more before standing and leaving the compartment dramatically.

"Crabe, Goyle," Draco called, "follow her and make sure she doesn't cause any damage to the train. I don't feel like cleaning up after her again."

Draco waited for about five minutes to make sure that those three weren't returning anytime soon before rounding to the others.

"I'm sure you two know about what is going to happen this summer," Draco asked Blaise and Daphne. They nodded, not speaking until he was finished.

"Are you sure about this, Draco?" Theo was worried, and his tone said so.

Draco's face went grim, "I don't really have a damn choice in anything anymore, now do I? It's no longer about me. It's about keeping my family safe."

"By family, do you mean your mother," Daphne asked in a small voice. Draco turned towards her, taking in the blonde girl. She stayed quiet most of the time, but he knew better. Even though the Greengrass' were publicly know as neutral, they had barely scrapped by when the Dark Lord returned. All becasue her father came up with a quick, bullshit excuse that prevented him from being marked. The Dark Lord still relied on them finacially, although he had everyone else's bank accounts in his back pocket.

"No, Daphe. I mean my whole family. That includes my aunt, uncle and father. I can't say anything yet, but soon you'll know." Draco was refering to Theo's ability to tell her things when he couldn't. Theo wasn't going to be marked as long as Lincoln was alive.

"So what is it that you needed the room clear to tell us," Blaise asked.

"What I need to tell you is that this summer, the Dark Lord will be residing in my home. That he has plans for me for the _failure_ of my father," he spat out. "It's unclear what those plans are, but I beg of you to not interfere, or to be alarmed by anything you see. If I can, not only do I plan on pretecting my mother, but some of you as well. I also need you to know that while I may play the perfect pawn, I will have my own motives. I refuse to be puppet for some psycho. Or for that old man. I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't bow down to anyone."

Daphne felt sorrow for her childhood friend, not understanding why the world would do this to Draco. He didn't deserve it, no matter who wished it upon him. "Is there anything we can do?"

Draco looked at the blonde, taking in her heartshaped face and green eyes. He sighed before collapsing against the booth. "I'm afraid not Daphne. No one can do anything anymore except play their part." He started to feel the despair that he had been putting off. He had to live through this, at least until his father got out and found a way out of this. And even if he did live through this, he still had to deal with his Veela problem.

Blaise looked at his friend, seeing the stress that was already showing on his character. He looked over Daphne's head to Theo, wondering what he could do to help his friend. He couldn't think of anything that he personally could do, other than to offer him safe haven from his home. He knew he wouldn't take it, and that he wouldn't leave his mother alone in that place, sister there or not. But he knew Theo _could_ do something. He already had an in with the Gryffindors through his betrothed. Which meant that Theo could work down Granger, making it easier for Draco to win her over. He didn't want his best friend to die.

All four students sat in silence, not knowing what to say to break the tension. All they knew was that the future that was in front of them was a very dark and painful one.

* * *

It was another hour before the train pulled into the station, and when it finally did, Hermione and Harry couldn't wait to get off and see if Sirius was there. They grabbed their luggage and made their way off the train into the unruly crowd. Then they finally found Sirius standing in the back with Bill and Remus. Surprisingly, they stood apart from the rest of the Weasley's. But to Harry, that didn't matter. Because his godfather was finally a free man.

Before Harry could reunite with Sirius, Hermione grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back into the world around him. He took in his surroundings, watching reporters start to swarm the area he was. He looked at Hermione desperately, wondering what to do.

"Honestly, Harry," she rolled her eyes, "I would just get this done and over with. They won't leave you alone till you give them what they want." She watched the reports with a keen eye, trying to spot Skeeter among the reporters. She smiled when she noticed the beetle-eyed witch wasn't in the crowd.

"MR. POTTER! MR. POTTER! What do you have to say about the news about Lord Black? How are you taking the fact that he's been pardoned?"

"Mr. Potter! Are you angry that the murderer of your parents is free to roam the streets again!?"

"Mr. Potter! Miranda Gobstones here, what would _you_ like to say about the news concerning your new predicament?"

"Alright, alright everyone! One question at a time," Harry bellowed to the media.

"First, and foremost, I would like to adress the woman who said he was the murderer of my parents." The woman shoved herelf to the front, eyes lit in excitement to get what she thought was juicy gossip. Harry glared in her direction, pointing his finger at her. Hermione smirked at what she thought was coming. "You can go back to your supervisor and inform them that I will not be interviewing with you or _anyone_ from their paper since you like to rely on lies and like to slander important figures of our community."

The woman's face paled. Hermione laughed, knowing that _another_ false reporter was going to be fired.

"Second, Miss Gobstones, I would prefer to do an actual interview with you if you wouldn't mind owling me with your freetime. It seems that there are still sound reporters that tend to have better qualities than most. Adn Sir, I have to say that I am perfectly happy and content of the news concerning Lord Black. He was falsely accused about murdering my parents, who were also his best friends. Now, if I may, I would like to say hello to Lord Black without any interference. Hermione? Follow me, yeah?"

Hermione was happily surprised with how Harry handled the situation, thinking that he would be as he was the year before. She followed her best friend to embrace the triad standing in the station. As she hugged Sirius he whispered in her ear, "Dumbledore does not know yet that you have been given permission to stay with me. I suspect he will be along shortly these coming weeks to try and remove you. Luckily, I've already talked to your parents and have it in written agreement that I am to be your gaurdian in the legal world, as does Remus."

Hermione pulled back from him, shock on her face. "Are you sure, Sirius? I mean, you just got Harry back, officially."

He smiled at her, ruffling her already messy hair. "I'm positive, kitten. You are his sister anyways." He winked at her before embracing Harry again. Her eyes glistened in happiness for Harry, and for herself. Not only would she be safe and have a wonderful summer, but she knew that her parent's would be okay too.

She turned to look towards the Weasley's noticing they didn't make their way to their group, and seeing Molly glaring at Sirius. Molly's gaze turned to her before narrowing slightly. Hermione was puzzled, and intended to ask Sirius what the problem was between the two. She knew Molly didn't particularly like Sirius, but that was because she thought he tried to be a child all the time. But it seemed that there was more to it. As she waved back to the Weasley children, she turned to look for Luna, spotting her leaving with her father.

 _Oh well,_ she thought. _I'll just write her later._ As she turned back to the group, another family caught her eye. Both people with blonde hair. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. As if sensing her gaze, the latter turned in her direction to meet her gaze. He didn't have an expression on his face, but it was as if he was seeing through her. Narcissa turned to look in her direction as well, noticing the cause of her son's distraction. The woman loked her up and down, before nodding in her direction. She turned towards her son, laying a hand on his arm, trying to drag him from the platform. He turned to her, saying something before looking back at Hermione. And then she felt it. The same brush of magic as before.

This time it was burning, leaving it's imprint on her own magic. When he started to reign his magic in, she pushed hers out, grasping his before he could go. She held on tight, not releasing his until she was sure that hers left a mark on him, as he did her. The blonde smirked, gray eyes peircing her very soul before turning around and leaving.

The only thing that she could think was, what in the bloody hell was that.

"Alright you two, let's head back home," Sirius said, watching her carefully. He had noticed the interaction, and was curious to say the least. That was something he'd have to inquire about.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize about any spelling mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. Neither do I own certain facts that will be presented in this story. If anything seems familiar, it's probably because it's on Pottermore or HP Wiki. That's where I got all my information after all. I only own the plotline and love to play with the characters.**

 **A/N: Just a filler for now.**

 **Chapter Five**

When the two teenagers arrived to Grimmauld Place, they were both surprised at the change in the townhouse. It no longer reeked of Dark Magic, and was bright and dust free. Hermione inhaled the air, smelling something sweet floating in the air.

"Wow, Sirius. It looks great in here! How in the world did you manage it," Harry asked. Sirius and Remus grinned at him.

"Well, Prongslet, it turns out that all it took was a bit of curse breaking and help from a stubborn house elf to turn this into a habital home."

"A stubborn house elf?" Hermione was taken aback by the idea of Kreacher being obedient enough to help remodel the home.

"You are correct, Hermione," Remus replied.

"All in due time, children. Now, go unpack and meet the rest of us in the kitchen. There's plenty to talk about."

Both teens went to their old rooms, finding them closed off. "Uh, Sirius? What about our rooms?" They heard chuckling before a _crack_ showed a fresh looking Kreacher.

"This ways, Missus and Master. Your rooms have been relocated on Master Sirius' floor." Hermione was gobsmacked. Not only was the little elf wearing a fresh tunic, but he was treating her nicely. What universe did they step into?

They followed the small elf up two floors before turning in the opposite direction of Sirius' rooms. When they reached two separate doors, each with their names on them, they stepped inside to both be blown away. Hermione's room was painted a light gray with a large bed situated in the middle. One door led to a grand bathroom, another to a large closet, and another to her own small study. She was blown away by the vast amount of books in the room, even with empty bookcases. Kreacher walked into the room, taking her luggage and unpacking with a crack of his fingers.

"Is there anything Kreacher can do for the missus?"

Hermione looked at him with a small smile, "No, thank you, Kreacher. Everything is just fine."

She walked to Harry's room, seeing it painted in Gryffindor gold and set up very similar to hers. She found him in what would be his study, only to find that it was a study strictly dedicated to quidditch. She laughed at him as he seemed very invested on what looked like plans for a game.

"Isn't this amazing, Hermione? I never expected this!" Harry grinned at her. She grinned right back.

"It certainly is. Now, we have all summer for you to stay stuck in this room. Come on, we have a few questions that need to be answered." At her statement, Harry's face went from happy to determined. They had been waiting for a few weeks to have this conversation.

The teens made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Sirius, Remus, and Bill were waiting.

When they walked in, Harry sat down while Hermione stood in the doorway, unsure of where to start. As it turned out, Sirius already knew where to start.

"Alright, you two. I'm pretty sure you have questions but before you ask them, let me start from what happened at the Ministry. You remember Bella hitting me with a spell, correct?" They nodded. "Well, it turns out that my dear cousin cursed me with a spell that affected me similarly to a metaphorical fog lifting off of my mind. One that Dumbledore had placed on my mind years ago. See, Dumbledore isn't exactly the good guy that he paints himself to be. While it may be known to you that he defeated Grindelwald, it is unknown that he was actually best friends with the evil mastermind. I say this because I need you to realize that he hasn't always been good and has supported Grindelwald once upon a time. He will do anything to make sure that his plans come to life, no matter the cost. Well, I have a problem with that.

"In his plan, he doesn't care who dies or lives for him. He plays everyone right to where he wants them. Your parents, Harry, were just a few. He tried it with me, by sending me to Azkaban, and I wouldn't have anything to do with it. So, he put a spell on me to make me complacent with his plans. It wasn't the Imperius, but very similar to it. And now, he's expecting you to play along with his little game.

"Almost everyone in the Order has fallen for his games, but not everyone." At this, he nodded to Bill.

"Fleur and I refuse to follow blindly. As does Remus and the Tonks family." Harry and Hermione weren't surprised to hear this.

"And the rest of your family," Harry asked.

"It seems that my mother won't listen to reason. She thinks that Bellatrix cursed Sirius and now he's trying to sway everyone to the dark side. Bunch of bullshit, if you ask me." He rolled his eyes. "But, Charlie and the twins don't agree with her. Eventually they're going to find a way to leave her grasp when she isn't clutching so desperately."

"So, what does this mean for us? Luna told us that we should trust our gut, but if Dumbledore is willing to do anything he can, then what's to stop him from doing something to us," Hermione asked.

"Well," Remus started, "He no longer has access to Grimmauld. He won't be able to reach you here, but he will try and lure you out to try and talk some sort of nonsense into you. And don't worry Hermione, your parents have already been moved and are under different names, courtesy of Bill."

Hermione let out an easy breath. It was one less thing to worry about. She shot a smile to Bill, "Thank you. Now, I have some questions about the war when it first started, if that's okay?" She looked at the three wizards before her, wringing her hands together.

"Personally, I can't answer too many questions here," Bill said, "but, I can help out with what my mother has drilled into us." Remus and Sirius nodded their consent.

She took a deep breath before looking at Harry. "We know that the prophecy concerned not just Harry. We know that you, Sirius, were sent to Azkaban without a trial. We know a lot more things today just from what you said. So, my question is, why did he let things get this far? Did he know that putting the Potter's in protective custody would endanger them more so than the Longbottom's? Why didn't he speak up against you being put in that godawful place? Why use children when there are perfectly capable men and women that can fight this war?"

Hermione still had more to say, but needed to get this all clarified first. "I mean, I know that he's not downright horrible, but doesn't that mean he can just do as he pleases. Something has to have made him this way. Will we ever know?"

Sirius nodded at her statement. He knew the witch was smart, and she was asking all the right questions. "You're right, kitten. He's nowhere near Voldemort's level, but he's not all he makes himself to be. You see, Albus doesn't believe in the light, dark or gray. He believes that he's right in what he's fighting for, but so do the Death Eaters. Yes, we agree with most of the things he wants for our world, but he doesn't want anyone else to achieve that in a different way. Do you understand?"

They nodded.

"I honestly can't answer why he let things go so far, or get as bad as they did. I'm not privy to those thoughts. Nor do I understand why he let me go to Azkaban without a trial, but Severus might." Harry scowled at the idea of Snape giving them answers, causing Sirius to chuckle. "I also think that whatever the reasoning for your questions might be all related. We were left out of the loop for most things, including James and Lily. When it came to Voldemort, he had no answers. The only thing we were told was to hide and if we didn't want to, then to fight so he didn't come into power."

Remus interrupted him, "He uses children for the fact that he thinks that they won't think things through. Tell them one thing, like he did Harry, and then you have someone fighting with all their might. They jump head first and ask questions later."

"My mother used to tell me and Charlie that we never had to worry about anything because Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort feared. I used to ask 'then why doesn't he just stop him', and I got told I was to young too understand the motives in war. I still question things that he has us do, and I always get shut down. He has certain people in the Order wrapped around his finger. I think that he targeted my parents because, from what I've heard, they always wanted to be needed as teenagers and young adults. The idea of being important in the eyes of a great wizard made them put faith in the man with no questions asked. I learned that there's always a motive behind something. And I never understood what Dumbledore's were." Bill took a breath, shaking his head in disbelief. He wouldn't ever understand and didn't think he wanted to.

Harry looked at them. "Voldemort showed me things, while he was in my head. Some things I knew were lies, but some things were so damn strange that there was no way for him to make them up. It's what made me wonder about Dumbledore. It made me wonder about a lot of things."

Bill looked intrigued at the fact that Voldemort could get inside Harry's head, probably because he did it so easily. Remus and Sirius were concerned.

"What did he show you, Harry?" Remus reached across the table, seeing the conflict in Harry's eyes.

Harry tapped his leg, biting his lip before speaking. "Well, I know he was lying about being able to bring my parents back. He said he was capable and all I had to do was join him. It was the same thing that he told me in my first year. He repeated that we could be great together. That I would be given a choice and I just had to choose power. I refused, obviously.

"He accused me of being blind. That I had no idea who's side I was choosing. Then he showed me his time at Hogwarts and how Dumbledore treated him. He showed me some things that he had read about him, things that I couldn't find anywhere in the library. Then he showed me the time he asked to be a professor and how Dumbledore just dismissed him. He proceeded to tell me that he was the way he was because of Dumbledore and that I'd end up the same way, being his golden boy or not." Harry rubbed his eyes, trying to prevent the migraine that was starting. "There's more, but just remembering causes my head to hurt."

Bill grabbed his shoulder, "Don't worry about it all right now. We don't have to discuss anymore. right now. We'll wait till the others are here, Harry." He looked at the elder wizards, "I think that maybe it's time to relax and eat supper, don't you?"

Hermione agreed. She was exhausted and had things she had to investigate further. She needed to understand why Dark magic affected Harry and herself a certain way. She needed to try and see if she could find anything useful for the next coming years, especially considering Voldemort and Dumbledore. They were both powerful wizards, and if they went back to school unprepared, they wouldn't stand a chance against Dumbledore's _charming_ ways. And there was no way in hell she was letting herself and her brother fall into anyone else's game. She'd make damn sure of it, whether it killed her or not.

"Yes, it is. Kreacher!"

The knobbly house elf appeared. "Yes, Master?"

"Can you start something for supper, please? I'll be back in here in a moment to help." Kreacher bowed before starting his task.

Remus stood, moving to Harry. "Let's get you something for that headache."

Hermione went to stand, only to be stopped by Sirius. She turned, confusion on her face.

"Follow me into the living room, kitten. I have a few more unrelated questions for you." She followed dutifully, watching Bill stay put in the kitchen, sending her a wink.

They sat down next to the fire, giving Sirius her full attention. "Fire away, Sirius."

He looked at her with a critical eye, looking for something. Then she felt it. His magic was reaching towards her, and it _burned_. She cringed away physically, feeling her magic shirk away as well. " _What the hell, Sirius?_ "

He hummed, not answering her yet. He finally pulled his magic away before resting his elbows on his knees.

"Actually, it should be me asking you that question. What is going on with you and Draco Malfoy?"

 **Happy Holidays.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. Neither do I own certain facts that will be presented in this story. If anything seems familiar, it's probably because it's on Pottermore or HP Wiki. That's where I got all my information after all. I only own the plotline and love to play with the characters.**

 **A?N: THIS IS EDITED!**

 **Chapter Six**

 _"Actually, it should be me asking you that question. What is going on with you and Draco Malfoy?"_

Hermione was shaken at Sirius' question. _How in the bloody world did he know?_ "I've no idea what you're on about Sirius."

"Oh, spare me the lying, Hermione! You may be the cleverest witch that I know, but stupidity doesn't suit you. Now, answer the damn question."

"There's _nothing_ going _on_ between that foul child and myself." She was quiet after that. Sirius was staring at her still, not believing a word that she was saying. He _felt_ the surge of magic, and he knew that Narcissa could reign in her own magic with no trouble at all. It was Black magic, something he would know anywhere.

"Kitten," he started, "there's no need to hide anything from me. I'm here for you. And for Harry. You are my charge now, and I will do _anything_ to keep you safe."

Hermione huffed. She didn't know what was going on with Malfoy, and didn't know if she should even tell Sirius. It couldn't have been anything harmful or else Madam Pomfrey would have noticed during her checkups. She needed to figure out what could cause it. She preferred to do it on her own but maybe a little help wouldn't be so bad.

"I-I'm actually not too sure what's going on, Sirius. He's different yet not. He actually came with Theodore Nott when we were all in the hospital wing. He wanted to know who had cursed me and then continued to correct me when I called myself a Mudblood. Said that the correct term was Magbob. I've never heard of the term and just figured it was worse than Mudblood."

Sirius grew dumbfounded at that bit of news. A Malfoy calling a Muggleborn a Magbob? Something was definitely up. It wasn't like the Malfoy's to try and turn a new leaf. The young witch in front of him continued.

"When we got your letter, I ran down to meet with Harry and ran into him and his posse. He actually defended me against Parkinson," she scoffed as if in disbelief. "Then it was like he reached out to me with his magic. I knew, _I just knew_ , that it was him. It took me off guard. After that we had little interaction until the station. He did it again and it burned, but not like how your's did. It wasn't painful. I was going to just try and look it up in the library, try to figure it out on my own, but you asked. So, Sirius, no there's nothing actually going on between us. It's just Malfoy being weird. Probably to try and get to me someway or the other." She shook her head, thinking that there was no other reason why the blonde would mess with her.

"Hermione," Sirius whispered. "I want you to listen to me and listen to me close." He leaned closer to her even more, concern in his eyes. She nodded her head.

"I want you to keep an eye on Draco when you go back. Don't worry about it now, it's summer break. It's a time to relax, but also going to be a time that we have to worry about the Order. You have access to the library, but I will be binding the cursed books until I can figure out a way for you to not be harmed. I do want you to look up the term Magbob for yourself. No, I will not tell you what it means, but I do want you to look up the history on it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Is there anything else, Padfoot?"

He thought a minute before responding, "Yes, actually. I'll help you look for anything you need, but I don't want you to be holed up in the library or your study too much. I don't need you worrying about unnecessary things this summer. We have bigger fish to fry, so to speak."

She nodded again, knowing that it'd be impossible not to worry too much about Draco Malfoy. Little did she know that Sirius was going to be proven right.

 _ **One Month Later**_

Harry and Hermione were upstairs, relaxing in their rooms before hearing Tonk's familiar shout.

"Dammit, Sirius, you need to move that stupid umbrella stand! I've lost count with how many times I've tripped over that blasted thing!"

The teens rushed downstairs, excited for some form of company than the other two wizards and Bill's inconsistent visits.

"Tonks," Harry exclaimed. He rushed down, grabbing her in a hug, not seeing the other people in the hall.

"Well we see where exactly Harry's priorities are!"

"Yes, brother, it seems that a few weeks without us have rendered us unimportant." There stood Fred and George Weasley, smirks proud among their faces, reminding Hermione of all their destruction the year prior. She walked down the stairs slowly noticing Fluer stood next to them alongside Bill.

There she was an older man with light brown hair and a woman that reminded her so much of Bellatrix. She froze before gathering her wits. She remembered Sirius' conversation with her and Harry earlier that week.

 _Her and Harry were holed up in the living room, enjoying the entertainment Kreacher had provided them. Sirius had walked down, watching the two teens enjoy themselves before coughing to get their attention. Once he had it, he nodded his head indicating for them to follow. He lead them upstairs, right to the room that contained his family tree. He let them get settled in the now light room, letting them peruse the tapestry._

 _Hermione turned to him, confusion on her face, "What happened to the burned parts?"_

 _"When I took over as Lord, officially, I was able to reinstate certain members into the family and was able to clean off the burn marks. Of course, I added a few of mine," he said, pointing towards where his brothers picture was along with his parents._

 _She nodded her head, continuing down their family lines before stopping at the Malfoy's portion. She looked closely at the small portrait of Draco Malfoy. Before Harry could catch her lingering, she turned to one of the chairs, sitting elegantly. Harry followed her move and they both turned to Sirius._

 _"Why did you bring us here, Sirius," Harry asked._

 _"I brought you in here to tell you about Bellatrix. I know we haven't discussed the rest of what happened at the Ministry. So, I figured it was time to change that."_

 _They nodded, remaining silent. He took that as a sign to continue. "You see, it wasn't always bad between me and certain family members. Bellatrix wasn't always as twisted and crazy as she seemed. When we were in Azkaban, we were on the same floor and she tried to talk to me. With the spell that Dumbledore cast, I wanted nothing to do with her. I didn't believe a word she said, refusing vehemently to hear her out. But she still tried, and I requested to be away from the Death Eaters." He laughed without amusement._

 _"It was the only perk in Azkaban. Being able to get away from Death Eaters as long as you weren't marked. But, back to where I was going with this. When we were younger, Bella and I were close. As was I, Cissy and 'Dromeda. The three of us were inseparable as children, but there was a bit of tension at Hogwarts. When Bella joined Voldemort, I was shocked. I was shocked because I couldn't believe she would join someone so evil. But she explained things to me then. She told me that Voldemort wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. He didn't want to exterminate Muggleborns. He wanted to change how they were introduced into the magical world, set them in schools when they first showed signs of accidental magic so they could learn about the traditions of our world._

 _"It was something we all agreed on when we were younger, and after meeting Lily I realized how bad it actually was. Muggleborns would come into the world and they didn't understand why things were a certain way and why purebloods were always so hateful of them. Now, I'm not saying that it's okay, but once upon a time, things were different for Muggleborns. When they came into a world a few hundred years ago, they were taught our ways at Hogwarts, and they understood the traditions of our world. They understood how important traditions and rituals were and they added to these things, but they weren't ignorant of it like they are today."_

 _At this Hermione went to protest before Sirius held his hand up, stopping her before she could interrupt. "Now, Hermione, I'm not saying that you're incapable of understanding, just that you weren't taught any of it. Which I plan to change this summer. But, that was what Bellatrix was telling me. She told me that he thought the way he did and that he wasn't the ones going around killing innocents. I had a hard time believing this at first until we actually had our first battle. It wasn't Tom Riddle leading the fight, but rather it was the hateful purebloods. The ones that thought that Muggleborns didn't belong._

 _"I believe, that somewhere along the way, Voldemort had dabbled so much in the Dark Arts that he lost himself. His ways became different, morals changed. Now, I don't know what caused this, but it did irreversible damage._

 _Sirius paused, looking at them both. He watched their faces, saw them contemplate what he was saying._

 _"I know this is hard to believe, and I want you to know that this is just a theory of mine."_

 _"So that's why she used the charm on you," Hermione stated._

 _"Yes, and no. The point of her doing what she did was to open my eyes again to Dumbledore's misgivings. To her, I would assume, she wanted to prevent me from being killed for no reason. Why terminate someone with magical blood for not having a choice in the matter."_

 _"And as you said earlier," Harry started, "Voldemort wouldn't want to just kill everyone if he could save the magic in our world, so to say."_

 _"That is correct." Sirius paused again. "Now, Hermione. This summer I plan on teaching you everything you deserve to know about purebloods. I will be providing books and lessons on our ways, and teaching you of our traditions. You will not come into this world, mainly this war, without knowing every angle. I'm going to change that with the help of a few others when they can stop by. You won't like some of it, but it's necessary."_

 _She nodded her consent. "Whatever helps, right?"_

 **Present**

Tonks was clutching her foot in front of all of them, glaring at her cousin.

"I keep just for you, Nymph. Let's me know when you decide to barge into my home," Sirius laughed. She muttered to herself before walking away, probably going to meet Remus.

The twins engulfed them in hugs before Fluer kissed them both lightly on their cheeks.

"I see that you 're both doing well. 'Ow 'ave you been?"

Hermione smiled as Harry became flustered in the Veela's presence before kissing the girls cheek. "We've been busy studying, Fluer. You can never stop learning," she smiled at her.

"Oiu. Always so studious, 'Ermione."

"Harry, Hermione these are Nymph's parents and my cousins, Ted and Andromeda Tonks." The man smiled lightly at them, nodding his head as his wife winked.

"I know you must be shocked at the resemblance I share with my dear sister, but do not worry. I'll only hex you if you're as evil as Sirius." When she smiled,, Hermione thought she looked very much like Narcissa Malfoy.

After greetings and introductions went around, they all went to the living room. "So Fred, George, how did you manage to make it to Grimmauld," Hermione asked.

They both smirked at her. "Well, as you know we both are of age now. Harry, here, helped us out with a bit of funds to open up a shop for all of the little icky children at Hogwarts to lighten the mood."

"We managed to find a place in Diagon Alley that has an apartment above and we just left," George said.

"Bet your mom found that great," Harry replied.

"Fred smiled before shaking his head. "She was dead asleep when we left. You see, we started moving things over slowly and then one night, we just left."

"Lost her mind when she found out, that one did."

Hermione could only imagine the rage Molly felt about her children leaving.

"When she found us, she tried to sway us to come back home," Fred continued. "Said it wasn't safe to be alone."

George rolled his eyes. "She's going bonkers, I swear."

"You can say that again." The voice was Bill coming into the room. "Now, enough about how bad the Weasley matriarch is, we've things to discuss." He pointedly looked at Harry before sitting down.

"It's time to tell us the rest of what happened at the Ministry, Harry."

He sighed before rehashing everything he had already told Bill, Remus and Sirius.

"Voldemort was showing me all sorts of images and memories of Dumbledore. They ranged from his time as a child to his time at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was always suspicious of Riddle, and he never seemed to understand why. After he realized that Dumbledore was like him, he begged and begged to be removed from his situation at home. I looked like he lived at an orphanage or a shelter and the woman that was in charge liked to pay attention to Tom. Called him a freak and use to abuse him. Dumbledore knew of the problems Tom faced, and no matter how much he cried or begged, Dumbledore did nothing."

Harry paused, an understanding look on his face. He let out an unamused chuckle, confusing the others.

"Sorry," he started. "It just seems funny to me that in a way, Riddle and I were somewhat similar. Dumbledore knew about the Dursley's and did absolutely nothing for it. I just made the connection, but brings me back to the situation at hand. Voldemort told me that he and I were the same. Yet, he didn't understand why Dumbledore tries to keep me at a distance, when, as he said, Dumbledore should be using me for my power against him. This goes hand on hand with his power comments."

Andromeda interrupted him, "You're telling me that you were being abused at home and Dumbledore knew?"

Harry nodded.

"That's disgusting and unethical! If anyone would've known, we would've put a stop to it!" Andromeda was angry, and her expression scared everyone.

"You were saying something about power, Harry," George said.

"Voldemort has always said that there is no good and evil. Just those too weak to seek it. You see, in my first year he wanted me to join him. Said we could be great together. He elaborated on that in the Ministry. He told me he wanted to train me, to help him take over the world. But then my memories went to Hermione. How in the world could I harm my sister? Of course, I refused. He told me again that I didn't know anything. That I was still a blond fool. After that, he just used me to taunt Dumbledore. You know the rest."

Fred and George sighed. "Ya know, mate," George started. "You've been through hell and Dumbledore refuses to acknowledge it."

"He's always going to use us," Fred stated.

Everyone hummed their agreement, remaining silent after Harry's speech.

Tonks broke the silence. "Dumbledore is never going to change. Alastor and I've always know that. So, we just have to continue playing his game, but we can't let him know that we're onto him. He already suspects some of us, but he won't think that we will inform any of the kids, trying to keep them innocent."

"She's right," Andromeda said. "So you two will definitely keep him out of your heads, And you'll have to play dumb." She smiled serenely at Hermione. The young witch nodded before letting her thoughts consume her.

As she did so, she missed Sirius asking Andromeda to talk to him in the other room.

 **Malfoy Manor**

Draco stalked about the halls, ignoring the dirty looks from the Death Eaters that were roaming. His house elf, Runa, had informed him that his person was requested by the Dark Lord in the ballroom. The young Lord didn't like being summoned in his own home. He was a Malfoy after all. But, he particularly didn't like being summoned while researching his heritage. He was in the middle of a great aunt's journal, taking in her documentary about her growing powers.

He approached the ballroom, feeling the cold magic licking at him. His own magic lashed out, fending off the dark tendrils. His nose wrinkled in distaste. This Manor was his, and the only magic that should be flowing so freely should be his own and anyone of Malfoy blood. Before he opened the doors, he schooled his expression into one of calm and arrogance. When he walked in, he noticed his mother, her face cold when in the presence of the Dark Lord. He walked forward, keeping his head held high before kneeling in front of the makeshift throne.

"You called, My Lord," he drawled.

The dark wizard inspected him before responding. He saw that the only son of Lucius Malfoy held himself proudly, despite what everyone else thought of the Malfoy name. He smirked.

"Young Draco," he sneered. "I think it's time for you to be inducted into the Death Eaters."

Draco kept his head bowed, a scowl on his face. _Whatever kept mother safe_ , he thought.

"It will happen tonight. Your initiation will start with you being marked in front of the outer circle. Your kill to finish the initiation will be done only in front of the inner circle. You will also be given your very first mission." Voldemort's last comment was in a whisper, watching for any sort of reaction.

"You are dismissed." He waved his hand for the very few people remaining in the room to leave. As Draco stood, he met Narcissa's gaze, watching her spirit break in her eyes. He knew that no matter what, he would go through with anything that he was ordered to do.

 _Family_ , he thought, _was first._

Regardless of his thought process, whiskey colored eyes still came across his vision.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. Neither do I own certain facts that will be presented in this story. If anything seems familiar, it's probably because it's on Pottermore or HP Wiki. That's where I got all my information after all. I only own the plotline and love to play with the characters.**

 **Sorry for the delay!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _ **Later that night at Malfoy Manor**_

The sun had just set as Draco threw on his darkest robes. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, looking for any flaws. He knew that if he lingered any longer, the Dark Lord would see it as insubordination. Draco didn't want to find out what the consequences were so he made his way to the ballroom. When he arrived the doors were open and the room was filled with men and few women in black robes. He knew they were here to see him receive his mark. The Dark Lord hadn't appeared yet so he made his way towards Nott Senior.

"Draco", he nodded.

He nodded back at him. He turned to face the Dark Lord's chair, not wanting to see him when he came in. Another presence stood on his other side, their hand grabbing his shoulder. He turned to see his godfather, Severus Snape assessing him.

"You know that they're all here to watch you fail, correct". he drawled. Draco smirked at him.

"Anything to watch the last of the Malfoy line shame themselves." He knew that they wanted to see him squirm, to watch him scream. But he wouldn't. He wasn't weak like they all thought him to be. And with his newfound heritage, he knew that he could be invincible. No, that he would be. He'd learn to hone his powers in and anyone who crossed his path would suffer. He had his mother to protect, and his father when he came back.

Lincoln leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Whatever you do, do not scream. And if you can, keep eye contact throughout the ordeal. When everything is done tonight, Theo and I will remain until you recover." Draco nodded his thanks.

As everyone started to get loud, he felt the dark power coming towards the room. The temperature dropped, as it always did, and the Dark Lord stepped through. Draco was the first one on his knees, still facing away from the entrance. The rest of the room followed, the only sound was of robes as they brushed the ground. As the Dark Lord passed to his throne, he tapped Draco's shoulder. Draco stood, head held high, and his face blank. His heart started to race, but he wouldn't show his fear. He knelt as the Dark Lord sat down, waiting for the dramatic speech to begin. He didn't have to wait long.

"My dearest friends! You all may stand, except the young Draco."

 _Couldn't even add my title, could he,_ Draco thought.

"Tonight, we celebrate another addition! It's the start of another generation, a generation that will bring forth new blood, and more energy. It's a great honor, young Draco, to be the first one marked." Voldemort waited. The applause that followed was short. "With the children joining our forces, we will be unbeatable. We will be stronger, faster, and more ambitious! The Order will not be able to stop us, and then we will take the Ministry by force!" As Voldemort got louder, the crowd started to rampage. They were eager to seek blood. It made Draco sick. "We will make this world our own! Nothing will be stop us from getting everything we deserve! Nothing will ever stand in our way again!"

The Death Eaters started to jeer, motivated by their leader. Voldemort raised his hand, and it the silence was instantaneous. "Let us not linger. It is time for the children to step into their roles, and it is time for Mr. Malfoy to pave the way."

The Dark Lord motioned for Draco to look towards him, and grabbed his left arm. Draco's defenses went up, preventing the Dark Lord from seeing anything that he didn't want him to see. Draco's sleeve was rolled up, his wrist held tightly by Voldemort. As Draco peered into his eyes, he saw the darkness. The darkness he knew would swallow his being and soul if he didn't tread carefully. Then the ugliest words that Draco had ever heard spewed out of the Dark Lord's thin, nonexistent lips.

" _Morsemorde!"_

Draco grit his teeth as burning pain ran through him. It was nothing like what he felt when Granger forced her magic towards him. She was pleasant, warm, and inviting. This, though...this was agonizing. But Draco had his Aunt't guidance on his side. Keeping his shields around his mind up, he remembered the look on Granger's face the last time he saw her. He engulfed his being into the dreams he had been having of her. The way she smelt, the way she could feel, and the way her magic felt on his skin. He knew that it would be the only thing to get him through this hell he would have to live in. He knew that she... she would be his saving grace. His _mate_ would be the reason he would survive. Draco met the Dark Lord's gaze head on, not moving or making any sound. He was strong, and he would prove everyone wrong about the Malfoy's.

When Draco had finally acknowledged Hermione as his mate, his body took in the pain he was feeling, working it into his magic. It was making him stronger for her. Because his Veela knew that they would need the power to keep her safe.

There was blood running down Draco's arm by the time the Mark was etched into his skin. The Dark Lord released his arm, a smirk on his face. "Impressive, Draco", he hissed to him. "Not even a twitch", he yelled to the crowd. "My, my, he has set the record. If we can expect this from the next generation, we are certainly in for an exciting new era."

Everyone was silent, shocked that a boy of 16-years-old had outshone them all. "Now, you may all go. And Greyback, bring in the girl."

Everyone except the inner circle left, Greyback's large form leaving only for a few minutes. Draco still seemed collected, but on the inside, he was afraid of this girl. He hadn't heard word of who his victim would be, and none of the others knew either. To hear that it was a girl, it made him afraid of who that girl might just be. He chanced a glance at his godfather, seeing him shake his head no. No one knew who she was. If it was her, he knew that he was destined to fail, and there was nothing he could do to save himself, his family, or her.

Greyback came back, and Draco couldn't help the sigh of relief he gave, even with the grave situation at hand. She was a girl with dark brown hair and eyes. There was nothing about her that seemed familiar, so he knew that this wasn't a classmate.

"Now, Draco, it is time that you showed your worth. Kill the girl and let us be done with it. We have a revel to celebrate in your honor."

Draco knew that he would have to do this. He knew that he had no choice, and couldn't take anything back. He looked at his Aunt, knowing that he had to do this for his mother. Bellatrix's face was blank, but her eyes gave him the encouragement he needed. They were clear tonight, not crazed. She would witness this sane, and be there for him and his mother sane as well. He turned the girl, watching Greyback throw her down. She was crying, speaking in a tongue he didn't understand. From what he gathered, she was a muggle. It made it easier in a way. He gathered onto his remaining strength, and said the words that would bring destruction upon him.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " He watched the light leave her dark eyes, and he felt something inside of him die with her.

"Well done, Draco", Voldemort whispered. "Your task is simple. You will find us a way into the castle...and you will put an end to the headmaster."

Draco looked at him. "You have until the end of your sixth year, and if you shall fail...well, your mother won't be the only one to suffer." With his warning, the Dark Lord swept from his throne and out to the revel. Draco looked at his Aunt and Godfather, and he knew that he had been given an impossible mission.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, this is short and I do apologize. I've just recently started school again, so the chapters may be a bit shorter, but more frequent. If I know that I won't be posting for awhile, I'll try and give a long chapter or a heads up. But for now, this is all I've got.**


End file.
